Wipeout
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Who is the person behind Wipeout? Why no one have seen Wipeout's real appearance? What if this person is Naruto! How will everything turn out for Sunset Beach and the people? (Normal Naruto)
1. First Day

**I present you one of the latest story, Wipeout! A Naruto x Stoked crossover fanfic!**

**No one knows what Wipeout actually look like behind costume so it can be anyone, anyone that we can don't expect it to be…What if Naruto is Wipeout? What if he has some certain anxieties? Which bring us to this story! …Yes, I think I must be crazy to come up with that…Meh!**

**Before we start, Naruto is Wipeout most of the time since everyone don't know his name until it's in Naruto's view behind the mask or some certain section. Also there are some changes here and there so don't get all huff-huff with me about that and that, it's just fanfic.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Stoked.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Day**

* * *

An annoyed groan echoed within a purple customized bus, "Do I have to do this stupid dance?"

"Yup." Kahuna smiled relaxingly, glancing over his shoulder to purple whale mascot. "It's in your job description, Wipeout."

"Ugh!" Wipeout let out another annoyed groan with crossed fins, "Can we please tell the boss that I did the stupid dance?"

"Nope." The smiling driver popped his mouth as the mascot groaned again before he see a group of teenagers ahead, "Ah, here we are! Showtime!" He push a button that launch water up in air from the 'whale' bus' blowhole as soon as it pull up to the curb.

"I fucking hate this part…" Wipeout grumbled to himself, carrying a small boombox as he walked up to the doors then try to squeeze himself through until Kahuna help him by shoving him out with foot.

"Yo, dudes!" Kahuna gave them 'hang ten' gesture happily, "All aboard for surfer's paradise resort!"

'I am so gonna get him back for this one.' The mascot turn the boombox then open his dance routine with a disco move, following by a robot move. He switch to a short moonwalk then hop around in between, throwing a hammer move and few random dance moves in to the teenagers' gawking expressions. 'Yup, fuck my life.' Wipeout 'worm'ed then spin around on his head before he flip over on his side, finishing the dance routine.

"Oh, my gosh." A tanned blonde, wearing a white sleeveless shirt and white shorts, gasped in embarrassment, "I think that's my bus!" She has a sandy blond chin-length hair and blue eyes.

"Anyone want me to load their stuffs up?" Wipeout stand up, glancing at the teenagers with his fins up.

"Here you go." A teenager boy rudely chucks his suitcases at Wipeout, which the mascot quickly catches with some fumbles, before the teenager walk past him smugly with his surfboard. "Don't leave any scratch. Not one scratch, kook." He have red spiky hair and green eyes, wearing black t-shirt and blue shorts.

'This guy is so going on the prank list.' The mascot glared at the redhead's back behind his costume before he turn to another teenager girl as the blonde girl carry her own in, "What about you? Want me to take these for you?"

"No, no, I'm good here." The teenager girl waved her left hand as she grabs her suitcase with other hand, "Thanks for offering." She have a long light reddish hair tied in low ponytail, freckles and turquoise eyes, wearing pinkish shirt and hot pink shorts.

"Alright then." Wipeout toss the suitcases inside the bus' luggage compartment and when he closed it, the bus suddenly took off. "WHOA, WHAT THE FUCK?!" The mascot quickly race then jumped on the door, banging it with a scream. "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, YOU STONER BUM!" The bus screeched to stop before Kahuna open the doors with easygoing smile.

"Oh, sorry, man." Kahuna chuckled, "I totally forget about you, man."

"You need to cut back on your weeds, old bum." The mascot enter the bus with a grumble and the smiling driver give him a shush gesture as the grumbling mascot make his way to the back of the bus while the teenagers stare bewilderingly.

"Wow, I can't believe you just jump on a moving bus." The blonde girl said to the mascot as he walk past her.

"That's not the first time it happened." Wipeout replied back, taking his seat in the back and the blonde girl turn back to front with rapid blinks. Not his first time?

"What's up, summer staff?" Kahuna glanced over to the teenagers with a smile, "I'm the Kahuna. I drive the shuttle for the hotel, so anytime you need to get to town, you just look for me." He pointed at himself with thumb, "You just look for the Kahuna." He turn back to the road, "So, you groms here for the surf?"

"Definitely!" The teenager boy grinned.

"Is it as epic as they say it is?!" The blonde girl asked excitingly with crossed arms.

"Best in the country." The driver confirmed, "Double overhead most days. Hope you're ready to get worked."

"Oh, man!" The male redhead cheered, "I am so stoked!" He suddenly stick his head out of the window, "SO STOKED! WHOO-HOO!" His shouting caused a skaterboarder to trip over, "HELLO, SUNSET BEACH!" He noticed the groaning skater, "Oh…" Suddenly, he got plummeted by seagull's shits, "Hey, I think it might be raining."

"Yeaaaa, raining shits." Wipeout snickered behind his mask.

"That's not rain." The blonde girl laughed with everyone as the boy pull back inside and the redhead scoop some shits off his neck to see bird poops.

"…OH GOD!" The redhead's eyes widened in horror before he look up to the sky to see seagull and he swear it was laughing at him. "FUUUUUUUUUU…."

* * *

"This is it, compadres!" Kahuna gestured to a largest hotel resort as soon as he drive up to the entrance after thirty minutes of driving and the exciting teenagers look out through windows. "Surfer's paradise." He stop the bus right by the hotel's doors then put the bus in parking, "Head inside, groms." He jabbed his thumb to Wipeout, "He'll drop your stuffs off at the staff housing." The teenagers race outside and they were joined by a black teenager with poofy blond hair at the lobby.

"There's no chance you'll drive me up to the staffing house?" Wipeout get up with a sigh.

"Nope." The driver kick his legs up on the wheel with a relaxing smile.

"Sometime I question how they never fire you." The mascot muttered to himself, starting to collect all teenagers' belonging.

"Because they don't have to pay me with cash." Kahuna's grin widened.

"…That's not good enough for me…" Wipeout huffed as he hauled all stuff on his own, struggling a little and the driver just giggle to himself.

* * *

"Phew, finally!" Wipeout waddle out of staffing house and sit down on beat-up sofa on the porch, next to two teenager boys.

"Hey, Wipeout, did you walk all way from hotel to here with all junks on you?" The blue-haired teenager chuckled with his friend, waring a surfer short with brown buzzcut hair.

"Yes, Ripper, I did." The mascot huffed.

"Why don't you ask Lance and me for help?" Ripper snickered.

"Because I know you two won't." Wipeout grunted annoyingly.

"…Damn right!" Lance high-fived Ripper with a laughter before he resume playing his game console and the mascot turn to watch the nature with a grunt until he notice the group of teenagers approaching the house with Johnny, a black teenager in uniform. Suddenly, a sound of fart cause him to turn to see Ripper farting as Lance laughed hard.

"No-pants, what's happening?" The black teenager with poofy blond hair greeted Lance with a fist bump.

"Yo, Broseph." The buzzcut-haired boy bumped back.

"What's up, guys?" Ripper greeted Johnny as Broseph hop onto sofa next to Wipeout.

"This is No-Pants Lance and Ripper, returning staff." Johnny introduced the said teenagers to the summer staff before he point to blonde girl, "Guys, that is Fin…" His finger shift to red-haired boy, "Reef…" He pointed to another girl, "And Emma."

"Which means we're like gods around here and should be treated as such." Ripper smirked.

"Don't listen to him, guys." Lance grinned, "He's just full of hot air."

"The fire-before-labor-day rate is forty-two percent." The blue-haired boy glanced between the teenagers, "So one of you is not going the distance."

"My money's on him." Fin pointed to Reef.

"Hey!" Reef glared, "Why me?!"

"I'm not sure." The smirking blonde girl tapped her chin, "You just have that going-to-get-fired look about you."

"Well, maybe that's because you have that 'I'm jealous that you got the awesomest job here' look about you." Reef scoffed.

"Ooh, good comeback." Fin said sarcastically.

"Okay!" Johnny clapped his hands then point up the stairs, "Girls' dorm's upstairs. Fin, you're in 202. Emma, 203." He looked to the boys, "Guys, mi casa es su casa." The boys stared stupidly at him.

"It mean you two are rooming with him." Wipeout commented from his seat.

"What he said." Johnny deadpanned.

"Sweet!" The red-haired boy grinned.

"Oh, cool." Broseph nodded and the teenagers walk up the stairs.

"Oh, watch the third step." The black teenager remember something, "It's kind of…" Reef suddenly fall through the third step with a hard crash, "…Busted." Everyone start to laugh at the scene as the new staff carefully make their way up.

"…So who you think be fired?" Ripper turned to them, "Mine's on Reef dude."

"I'll say this Emma girl." Lance smirked.

"I bet it'll be a surprise fire." Wipeout said.

"Oh?" The blue-haired boy smirked, "Twenty bucks."

"Make it double." The mascot pointed his fin at them, "Each."

"You're on!" Lance grinned widely as Ripper nodded before they look to Johnny.

"Um, I'm not taking part in that." Johnny shook his head before they hear a girl screaming, following by a familiar sound to some. "Oh…" The summer staff gather out of curiosity, "Toilets overflowed again?" A panicky older teenager girl, Kelly, appears from second floor then peek over the rail with rapid nods.

"Uh-huh!" Kelly screeched in disgust, "Can you call maintenance?"

"I can call them." The black teenager replied, "They won't come, but I can call them."

"They don't really clean this place much, do they?" Emma groaned out of disgust, watching Fin pat then sit down on dusty sofa.

"No shits." Wipeout muttered.

"What was your first clue?" Ripper asked with a knowing smirk and Emma suddenly smell something before several teenagers look at him, "Wasn't me."

"Ah, these couches smell like surf wax." The red-haired girl sits on the sofa's armrest.

'Maybe because the surfboards are behind these couches.' Wipeout deadpanned mentally.

"Wow, you really love surfing, huh?" Reef said.

"Yes." Emma said with hands on her knees, "I mean, I think so. I've never tried it before."

"What?!" Fin gasped with almost everyone, "Are you serious?!"

"That is a disgrace!" Ripper said, "We have got to get this girl in the water pronto!"

"The instructor is here, and the surf's up!" Reef stood up arrogantly with smug tone.

"You don't want to learn from a kook, do you?" The blonde girl said to Emma before she get up, "I'll teach you. Come on." The teenagers was about to pick their surfboards up until a loudspeaker went off with a feedback.

"All new staff are to report to training immediately!" A voice demanded.

"Whoa." Emma groaned disappointingly, "We have to train today?! But I was going to learn how to surf!"

"This stinks!" The redhead crossed his arms angrily.

"Get used to it, mate." Ripper snickered, "Management owns my butt, your butt, everyone's butt."

"No one owns my butt!" Reef glared.

"This isn't exactly how I thought it would be." The female redhead muttered.

"Me neither." Fin agreed.

"If I don't see your faces in twenty seconds, I'll fire the whole lot of you!" The voice from loudspeaker yelled, "This is not a vacation, and I don't want any slackers!" The summer staff quickly rush back to the hotel, "Move it, people! Move it! That mean you too, Wipeout!"

"Kami help me, if he make me do this stupid dance one more time, I'm gonna…" Wipeout stands up then jogs off with a grumble. The returning staff shares a small laughter.

* * *

"Oh, my gosh." Fin said as Emma step out in her work uniform from changing booth in employer's locker room, "That is so bad."

"I really have to wear this?" Emma looked over herself in horror.

"It's an authentic wench costume dating back to the early 1800s." The girls turned their heads to see Bummer, their boss, walk up to them with a maid uniform in hanger. He have tanned skin, blond hair and blue eyes. He wear a manager uniform with belt. He hand the maid uniform over to Fin with a smile.

"Okay, this is so lame." The blonde girl smacked her face after seeing her uniform, "I'd rather wear the wench thing."

"Consider yourself lucky." Wipeout appeared next to them with a whisper, "Most of the male uniform have these stupid purple shorts with flora pattern and some are hot shorts, not to mention the silly high socks."

"…Ah." Fin grimaced at the imagination of her wearing it, "But what about this costume, it's way lamer."

"Meh, I'm cool with wearing that." The mascot replied, "As long as no one see my face."

"Well, research shows that guests prefer their housekeepers to look neat and respectable." Bummer said, didn't hear their whispers. "It makes them feel like you won't actually steal their possessions." That earn a scoff from the blonde girl as she walk up to a changing booth before she look back at them.

"Just put it on." Emma crossed her arms and Fin just turn her nose up as she enter the booth to change.

"Ugh." Broseph scratched his shirt crazily, "This is really itchy."

"Argh!" Reef took his phone out as soon as he notice Emma in her uniform, "Little wench, fetch me some cola or I'll make you walk the plank."

"At least I don't look like a preppy little mama's boy." Emma chuckled and everyone laughed at the redhead teenager as he look so shocked.

"Burn!" Wipeout snickered.

"She's right, dude." The afro teenager laughed, "You do!" At this moment, Fin step out in her uniform.

"Ooh!" Reef turns his attention on the blonde girl, "Yikes!" He film her with his phone, "Now, that is bad."

"Do it and you lose it." Fin threatens before she threw her hands up with a groan, "This is so humiliating!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Their boss walked by them uncaringly, "Life is unfair. Daddy doesn't love me. Blah, blah, blah." He tossed the nametags up in air as they hit the floor before the summer staff pick them up, "Here are your name tags. You are required to wear these at all times while on duty."

"Hey, aren't you the dude that drove the jeep into the pool last night?" A pirate worker appeared to pat Broseph's shoulder before he walk away, "That was awesome."

"I have no idea what that guy's talking about, bro." Broseph turned to his boss with shrugging shoulders.

"…" Bummer stares at him for a moment before he pace by the staff with his index finger up, "Pay attention! Listen up! All eyes on me! You may have heard a rumor that I have a tradition of firing one employee on the first day. That rumor is completely untrue." That bring some relief to the summer staff, "Sometime it's more than one." Never mind, "Your performance in training today will be rated by your supervisors, so I suggest that you give them your full attention. Any questions?" One of the staff raised his hand up slightly, "Okay, then. I'll see you after training."

"Oh, I hope I don't mess up." Emma gulped.

"Relax." Fin placed hand on her shoulder, "How hard can serving food be, right?"

"Wipeout, please give them a welcoming dance." The boss turned to the said mascot.

"Son of a…" Wipeout whisper under his breath while perform another stupid dance to the summer staff, 'I'm so gonna turn his office upside down!'

* * *

The afternoon went off smoothly for the mascot, aside the fact that he got beaned by a flying suitcase, until Wipeout have to stand outside the lobby with purple flags next to Bummer as the limo pull up and a big intimidating man step out. "I just wanted to apologize for things getting a little out of control last night, Mr. Ridgemount." Bummer said nervously as Wipeout wave the flags with swaying torso, "You know kids."

"Relax!" Mr. Ridgemount held his hand up to the manager as he walk past him stoically, "It's not you I'm looking for!"

"Thank you." The manager whispered up to the sky before he enter the hotel with his boss, following by Ridgemount's family.

'Finally, I have no idea why I have to do that.' Wipeout stow the flags away with a sigh, enter the lobby to greet the guests and their children. Three hours later, the mascot wave animatedly to a little boy who was running back to his parent with a cheer and he was about to leave the lobby as he turn around until he notice something strange. Johnny was typing something down in the front desk's computer with a small smirk as he sneak few glances around his surrounding and Wipeout become curious by that. The mascot sneak up behind the desk then peek over Johnny's shoulder at a safe distance without his knowledge and his brows furrowed at the sight. The front desk manager were tampering with evaluation score in database and switch Emma's lowest score with Martha's, a female goth worker, for some reasons.

"He." Johnny turned the computer off with a 'bye' gesture then walk away with a innocent whistle.

'I can't believe this guy just rigged it and cost someone's job.' The mascot scowled behind his mask as he turn the computer back on while checking his surrounding and he quickly pull the database up to fix the scores…Until something pop in his head. 'Wait a second…' He type into the system then turn it off right away before he waddle away, 'That's my good deed of the day.'

* * *

Later, the staff were sitting around on porch while the sun set as they kick back and Emma return to the dorm with Broseph, both setting their surfboards aside. "You made it surfing?" Reef leaned forward as soon as Emma and Broseph walked up the steps, "Aw, man! Jealous!"

"She's a natural." Broseph grabbed Emma's shoulders with a grin.

"Heads up, guys." Johnny called out as soon as he see Bummer walking toward them with a disappointed frown.

"Listen up, people." Bummer stepped up onto the porch with clipboard, "As you may have guessed, I have the unfortunate duty of sending one of you home today."

"He's really gonna fire someone now?" Fin gasped to Ripper and he nod nervously.

"That is cold." The afro teenager grimaced, praying it's not him.

"The employee with the lowest evaluation today was…" The boss looked at his clipboard.

"Please don't be me." The red-haired girl chanted to herself with crossed fingers, "Please don't be me."

"Johnny." Bummer sighed.

"…W-WHAT?!" The said teenager whipped his head up to his boss with widened eyes and Emma cheered to herself for surviving the day. "I-I don't understand…"

"Understand that, Johnny." The boss held his clipboard, "You are fired because you have the lowest evaluation." He pointed to the bus down the path, "I took the liberty to have Wipeout send your stuff in the bus, please go."

"No, but it should be Mar…" Johnny glanced at Martha, a goth girl with purplish-black hair, before he stop himself, if he point it out then everyone would know that he have tampered with the database and it would lead to his firing either way. "I-I-I understand." The black teenager turns around with a heavy sigh, trudging toward the bus so it can send him home.

'Now he'll think twice about cost someone else's job.' Wipeout thought to himself.

"And to think I was planning to groom him into the next manager." Bummer shook his head with a sigh before he turn to the staff, "Martha, you start the front desk starting tomorrow."

"Okay." The goth girl flipped her magazine's page uninterestingly.

"As of right now, you are all on six weeks' probation." The manager said to the summer staff, "If you're late by one minute, that's a strike. If you get anything less than a seven out of ten on your guest evaluations, that's a strike. If you steal a half-eaten brownie, that's a strike. Three strikes and you're out. Do I make myself clear?" He glanced at his staff, "Summer season starts tomorrow, people. Punch-in is at 7:30 AM. Don't be late." He clenched his fist with a glare, "And don't test me." With that, he walk away from the dorm.

"Well, I've had enough of being bossed around for one day." Fin stood up to go up the stairs, "I'm going to bed."

"Yay, yay, yay!" Emma cheered, "I didn't get fired!"

"That was heavy." Broseph exhaled out with easygoing grin.

"I'm going hit the hay." Wipeout enter the dorm with waving fin, "Later." He walk into a hallway to the last door on right, entering it immediately then lock the door behind him. The room appear to be so simple, it only have desk, closet, orange-and-black surfboard, single bed, bedstand with alarm clock and a standing hanger, it also come with private bathroom. Wipeout stand straight before his body wiggle around as if he was moving inside the costume and the zipper open up on its back from inside. A pair of hands reach out then peel the costume down carefully to reveal a tanned athletic Japanese-mixed teenager boy, he have blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker birthmarks on his cheeks. He wear an orange boxer and light white t-shirt with cooling vest. "Phew!" Naruto shook his hair clearly, trying to dry some damp hair out. "Better take shower first before…" He muttered to himself until he hear a knock, "Um, who is it?"

"It's me, man, Lance." The said teenager hollered behind the door, "We're gonna have bonfire for new staff, want to join us?"

"No thank, I'm too tired!" Naruto quickly hollered back without any hesitance.

"Alright, Wipeout!" Lance's voice replied back before Naruto hear his footsteps fade away from the door.

"...Well, off to shower." The blonde hanged his mascot costume up on the stand hanger then enter the bathroom to wash the dried sweats off.

* * *

**And that end the first chapter of WO! Love it? Hate it?**

**Wipeout is Naruto, but you all know that already. The first day turn out well for some, unwell for some and we have saw some changes so far. One, Naruto, as Wipeout, sure don't let himself pushing around if it's too much until it's for his job. Two, Johnny have been fired and Martha is now front desk manager!**

**How will the first week go for the new staff? Will we see more changes? What will the characters be like now? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be wiped out.**


	2. At Work

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

**Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

**Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

**To remind everyone again, Naruto will be refer as Wipeout most of time when it's in other perspective.**

**Enjoy the second chapter of WO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto and Stoked****.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: At Work**

* * *

It was morning when Naruto step out of his room in his costume and he waddle to the kitchen to take a cereal box and bowl out of the cabinet until the blaring alarm cause him to drop them with a startled yelp. "Goddammit!" He hear some screams and crashes in the dorm before he walk outside to see the smirking staff and the newcomers stumble out with sleepy grumbles.

"Listen up, groms." Ripper grinned wickedly at the new workers, "You are about to embark on a journey that every new employee at Sunset Beach Resort must face…Grom initiation." Lo get up then walk back to the door as the tanned surfer crossed his arms, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Oh, I don't really work here." Lo pushed her blue sleeping mask up, "I'm going back to bed."

"Until six tonight, you are ours." Kelly smirked evilly, "If you run, we'll find you. If you resist, you'll just make it worse. You will do anything a senior tells you to do today. If one of us tells you to bark, you say…"

"Woof?" Broseph said nervously.

"If one of us tells you to jump, you say…" The redhead smirked with fists on her hip.

"Oh, oh, woof." Wipeout said sarcastically and Kelly shot him a glare.

"This is totally bogus." Reef huffed with smug smirk, "Uh, what if we don't do what you say? You're gonna fire us?"

"No."

"Give us a strike?"

"No."

"Well, that's all I needed to hear." The smug surfer waved it off.

"But…" Tyler said, "If you make it through, we'll let you surf the office." That draw some exciting gasps from the new surfers, beside few certain members.

"Ex-squeeze me?" Reef raised his eyebrow at Tyler oddly, "Did you just say the office?"

"I thought it was just an urban legend." Fin said.

"No, I read about it." Emma confirmed its' existence, "It's supposed to be the perfect break, but almost no one knows where it is."

"Only those who pass the test get to see it." Ripper smirked, "It won't be easy, and it will be gross. If you want to back out, now's your chance."

"I'm so excited!" The orange-red-haired girl hopped up with a shriek.

"I've got four brothers." The blonde surfer waved with a chuckle, "Bring it on."

"I'm up for a little punishment." Broseph stand up with pumped fist.

"Initiation starts now and runs until the end of the day." The blue-haired surfer announced, "Consider yourselves warned."

"We've still get one more hour before work." Lance checked the time with a grin.

"Right, let's boogie!" Ripper run off into the woods with the regulars, leaving the new staff and mascot behind.

"I wonder what they're going to do to us." Emma sighed with some concern.

"Yo, I heard last year was pretty rough." The afro surfer replied with fear, "Saw some groms running naked down by the pier." He have a faraway look in his eyes, he have seen things that he can't unseen.

"Well, I'm not doing it." Reef scoffed.

"Did you just hear them?" Fin glared at him, "The office."

"Yeah, and if they can find it, so can we." The redhead walked off the porch as he looked in the seniors' direction, "All I have to do is find out where the secret surf spot is and we can blow the seniors off. I'm going after them." He raced off to follow the seniors and the group stares at him as he disappear into the woods.

"…They're gonna beat him up." Wipeout waddle back into the dorm as he noticed Martha texting her phone, what he don't know is that the goth staff was texting the surfers to let them know that they have a tail and the reason why she's telling them is because she do not want to hear them complaining to her all day. The mascot walk up to the table and get his bowl of cereal then open the fridge to take a milk jug out, pouring it into his bowl.

"Ugh, what time do we really start?" Lo walk back inside with a groan.

"In a hour." The mascot answered, putting his empty bowl away in the sink…Wait, wait, what?! The rich girl blinks rapidly at the sight.

"W-W-Wait…W-Was it…How do you…But…" The spoiled teenager pointed at him with stammer, trying to understand what she just witnessed. The bowl was full a second ago and she didn't see this mascot taking its head off!

"I'm off to work, later." Wipeout waddled past the shocked girl and out of the dorm.

* * *

In a lobby, the mascot was entertaining some kids near the front desk and he was listening to Broseph and Martha making a deal. "If I don't make you do anything with these stuffs on the list, I get discount at your mom's surf shop?" Martha raised her eyebrow at the relaxing grom.

"Plus, my mom will make you her famous seafood jambalaya." Broseph kissed his fingers, "Mm-mmm, so tasty!"

"…Twenty percent cut of your paycheck for next three weeks and we have a deal." The goth teenager said flatly.

"Deal." The afro staffer grinned lopsidedly.

"Now get out of my sight." Martha leaned her head in her hand boringly as Broseph quickly disappear to hide himself from the seniors and she barely read few pages of her magazine before Ripper approached her desk. "What?"

"Where's young Broseph?" Ripper asked with an impish grin.

"Haven't seen him." The goth teenager replied flatly, "Why?"

"We just came up with the perfect idea for Broseph." The blue-haired surfer walked around the front desk then bend down to take something out, a very smelly and disgusting version of Wipeout costume with vomits all over it.

"…Was that under the desk the whole time?" Martha asked half-shocked, half-disgusting as her face turn green. "Did someone puked in there?! This thing look like it hasn't been clean out for long time!"

"Exactly." Ripper smirked, "This is where we separate the men from the groms." He walked away, "I better go check on Reef." Wipeout uses this chance to approach the desk to look closer at the reek costume.

"Hey, Wipeout, isn't this the same costume you wear when they hazed you?" The goth staffer asked.

"Yes and nah." Wipeout walked past the desk with a chuckle, "I paid Snack Shack twenty bucks to wear this costume and go around, pretending to be me the whole time. In other words, I never got hazed in first place."

"…Wait, you what?" Martha blinked few times before she shrug her shoulders, "Whatever, not my problem." She took this reek suit and stow it away in a enclosed closet for some maids to find it. Later, Fin vomited all over the floor as soon as she opened the closet and got assault by its unholy smell.

* * *

The break time has come up and Wipeout walk up to the porch behind Broseph as he wave hand in front of his nose, the new girls were sitting on beat-up couches. "Ugh!" Broseph's nose winced, "What is that smell, bro?"

"They covered our hair in expired mayonnaise." Lo buried her face in hands.

"And I had to clean seaweed out of a bathtub then this reek costume…" Fin shuddered.

"I got clam-chowdered." Emma gestured to the strain on her work uniform before she look at the afro surfer, "So, what have they done to you?"

"Dude, I'll tell you it's been rough." Broseph sat down with waving hands, "Martha is one mean dudette."

"But…" The blonde surfer looked at him with suspicion, "You're not even dirty."

"Um…" The afro surfer sweated.

"She loves to torture people mentally." Wipeout said to covered him, "The last guy that got hazed by her have develop a fear of rabbits."

"Really?" Fin gulped with the others girls and the mascot nod his head once.

"Thank, I owe you one." Broseph whispered to the mascot with a grin.

"I'll hold you on this one." The mascot whispered back before they hear voices.

"Hope you're hungry." Ty appeared with senior staff as they placed food trays in front of groms.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Fin commented.

"Wow, I really hope it's not worms and grasshoppers." The afro surfer grinned, "Those are the two things I'm deathly allergic to." He picked the lid off to see worms and grasshoppers, "Oh, no." He took a paper out, "I have a doctor's note right here."

"What?" Kelly took it to read it, "…It check out." Broseph grinned as one of the senior take his tray away.

"What's the big deal?" The blonde surfer rubbed her hands then picks a worm up, "My brothers made me eat worms when I was five." She ate it to some people's disgust and shocks.

"Ugh, that's nast." Broseph grimaced with his hands up.

"Okay, there's only two of them." Emma looked to Lo before they lift the lids up, "We can do that." A large heap of grasshoppers and worms greet them as the rich girl screamed out in fright, "What?! No, that is not fair!"

"Oh, bad luck." Kelly smirked evilly as she take Broseph's tray, "Since Broseph can't eat them due to…Medical reasons, you two can eat his for him." She scraped the plate off onto the girls' plate.

"Oh, no, I can't!" Lo pushed her tray toward Emma as her eyes darted, "I'm on a vegan diet for my skin."

"Can you guys excuse me?" The red-haired older teenager smirked to her fellow staffers, "I have an important call to make…" Her eyes met Lo's eyes, "To daddy."

"Okay. Okay." The spoiled girl huffed as she slowly pick some worm up with grimace, "Yuck! When I inherit this hotel, I'm totally gonna have you fired."

'That's if your old man don't do it first.' Naruto thought to himself as he watch the groms ate the worms and grasshoppers, he won't be surprised if Kelly got fired because she always abused her co-workers and it won't take long until someone get enough courage to report her. "Well, my break's up so I'm heading back." Wipeout waddled away from the dorm with a waving fin, "Good luck, groms. You really need it for later."

"…Again, I have a bad feeling about this." Fin repeated nervously, it sound like there's something big coming up and she hope it's not worse than anything she has done before.

* * *

Wipeout greet some guests with cheery waves as Bummer was giving Marvin family a tour of world's first lobby-quarium with a shark inside and the mascot witness Ripper and Lance tossing Reef inside the water tank. Naruto chuckle quietly under his costume as the screaming redhead swim away from the grinning shark and banging on glasses. To make it funny, Bummer just ignored Reef and waves it off because the shark is actually harmless.

* * *

The day was getting close to the end and the groms were exhausted from the haze. "I've got to give it to you." Ripper grinned at the panting groms, "You groms are pretty hardcore. I am pleased to report that you…"

"Wait!" Kelly appeared, "We still have seventeen minutes until the end of initiation. There's time for one last test." She beckoned everyone to follow her to the dumpster section behind the hotel then flick the dumpster's lids open, "Somewhere in this bin is a keychain with a surfboard on it. Find the surfboard in the next fifteen minutes or you're all out."

"Are we gonna let her do that?" Wipeout whispered to the blue-haired surfer and his response was just a shrug.

"No way." Lo scowled, "Trip or no trip, I'm not going in the garbage."

"Yeah." Reef scoffed, "I'm done-zo."

"That is just nasty." Fin said.

"So ripe." Broseph held his nose, "Ugh."

"You guys are quitting now?" Emma stepped up in front of the groms, "After everything we've gone through?" Some groms confirmed, "We have a chance to be locals at a legendary break…A break that's only been surfed by a few people ever. Perfect, uncrowded waves, and we get to surf there." She lift the lid then look over her shoulder, "Are you really going to let a little stinky garbage get between you and the best waves in the country?" She jumped inside, "Because I'm not."

"…Me neither!" Reef jumped inside.

"…" Fin smelled her armpit, "We already reek." She jumped inside.

"Girl makes some sense!" Broseph ran to join the groms.

"…What the heck." Lo walked to join them with a smile, "Move over." She hugged Emma, "Anyone who loves surfing that much deserves to see the Office." She smirked, "Plus, it will totally tick Kelly off if we find it. Now dig, people! Dig!" The groms dived in the dumpster, tossing garbage out all over the ground before she stand up with keychain in her hand. "I found it!" The groms cheered along with most senior staff.

"Congratulations, you've all officially passed initiation." Ty clapped.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Reef grinned, "Let's get worked!"

"After you take a shower." Wipeout walked away with a light chuckle, "You all reeked so bad."

"…Say, how come he didn't haze us?" The redhead pointed to the mascot puzzlingly.

"He's banned from hazing groms after putting eleven people in hospital with his corncob prank." Ripper replied, "You guys have no idea how lucky you are this year." The groms blinked puzzlingly, "Come on, wash up and we'll show you the Office." The new staff has blast time at the Office.

* * *

The next day, Wipeout was handing out some purple and blue balloons out to kids near the front desk before Reef pop up to lean against the desk with a smug grin. "Surf instructor reporting for duty!" Reef wiggled his eyebrows at Martha as she look annoyed, "Any sweet mackin' honeys ready to get hot for teacher? There's a opening if you want to take it."

"Two things…" Martha muttered with two fingers before she bend one down to flip him a bird, "One, ew. Two…" She bends her middle finger down then gesture to an elderly man with Bummer, "Meet your sweet mackin' honey, Chester Grizzle."

"Let's do this thing." Chester grinned with fists.

"Him?" Reef said rudely, "But that dude's a dude and he's…Old! And he's a dude!"

"Kids these days." The old man smashed his cane on Reef's head, "No respect!"

"Indeed, sir." Bummer agreed with a smile, "No respect at all."

"Yeah, I get it." The redhead suddenly laughed as he waved it off, "Pranking the new guy. Good one, dudes. But seriously, where the honeys at?"

"You will provide Mr. Grizzle with the finest surf instruction available." The manager said before he give Chester a paper form, "Here's a staff evaluation form, sir. Now don't you hold back."

"Ha, I'm going to enjoy this." Chester smirked up to the redhead.

"Man!" Reef huffed angrily, "This is totally ca-ca!"

"Attitude." The old man immediately write it down with a flick, "Zero out of ten."

"O-O-Okay grandpa, l-l-let's catch some whitewash." The redhead stammered before he walk off dejectedly with the old man in tow.

"I hope he get fired sooner." Martha drawled.

"Wipeout, after you finish giving the balloons out, go to the pool and entertaining the guests." Bummer walked away with a chuckle, "And don't forget the dance routine. I'm going to keep eyes on Reef."

"Get it…" Wipeout sighed before he mutters under his breath, "Stupid dance…Who the hell come up with this routine?" He walked outside to the pool area and the twin boys quickly run up to kick him in the groin, he pretend to kneel over in pain as the Marvin twin ran off with laughter. 'Thank kami for extra padding.' Naruto think to himself, the mascot suit is very thick that he won't be able to feel anything if someone hit him and you have no idea how many kids love to kick him.

* * *

Next day at afternoon, Naruto walk into the dorm's kitchen to make a sandwich then he walk outside to see angry staff and he raise his eyebrow at them. "What's up with you all?" He asked.

"The Bennys have totally ruined the world's best beach." Reef scowled.

"Yeah bro, what a haddock." Broseph frowned.

"I know, they are such jerks!" Emma agreed as soon as she walks up to the porch with surfboard under her arm and Lo was next to her.

"…Who and where?" Wipeout asked confusingly.

"Some kooks at the Office." Ripper frowned as he walked past him inside with others, "And it's Emma's fault!"

"Oh." The mascot blinked behind his mask before he approach the girls.

"Oooh, the silent treatment." Lo said to Emma, "Standard punishment for breaking the Office code of secrecy."

"Hey, I'm sorry!" The orange-haired girl groaned out loud, "I didn't mean for those guys to crash the Office." She noticed Tyler checking his camera, "Ty, you're not mad, are you?"

"No, not mad, Emma." Ty said as he walked inside, "Just kind of disappointed."

"…Ouch." Emma sighed sadly.

"At least he got your name right." The rich girl said.

"I suggest you to do something soon and faster before it get worse." Wipeout wiped his fins to remove the crumbs, "Like kooks bringing more kooks. I'm off, later."

"…W-W-Wait, how did you do that!?" Lo shouted at the mascot as he waddled away, "You have a whole sandwich in your fin! How!" She turned to the bewildered girl, "Emma, did you see him eat it?!"

"…No, I don't…" The orange-haired girl blinked dumbly.

It took a couple days to get rid of the kooks and with help of Chester and Reef's idea, the surfers immediately forgive Emma after that.

* * *

'Okay, this is going too far…' Naruto's eyebrow twitched madly under his mask as Marvin twin ran around, causing ruckus and chaos everywhere they go while their parents don't care about it. The mascot was covered in some toilet paper rolls and a parrot flew over his head to the front desk as Martha focuses on her magazine boringly. He waddle to the trash can then throwing the papers in, "Hey, Martha, anything on my back?"

"Nope." She replied flatly after taking one quick glance at him before they hear some explosive in the pirate ship-themed restaurant, "I'm glad I'm not a maid anymore now."

"If they keep it up, I'm gonna…" Wipeout grumbled under his breath.

"Please do not use corncob prank, Bummer warned you about that if you do it again." Martha can't help but to shiver at the mention of this prank.

"You guys are just overreacting." The mascot crossed his arms with a huff, "It's a harmless and funny prank."

"That sends ten guys to hospital." The goth teenager replied, "They have to be put under medical induced coma!"

"Fiiine, I'll figure it out with something else." Wipeout threw his fins up in air as he waddled away and Martha turn back to her magazine with a shaking head.

* * *

When Naruto was done with greeting guests at the pool, he walk inside the lobby to hear Bummer say something to Marvin twin as he pull his pants up. "Why don't you run along and torture the nice mascot for a change?" Bummer pointed to the said mascot.

"Really?" Wipeout stared at the manager, "If I survive that, I'm gonna get you!" He ran around the lobby as the twin chase him…With a golf cart! After some length chase, he dive behind the front desk with Martha and Bummer as the cart crash into it and the twin run off with laughter. Bummer stare at the destroyed cart then look at his workers. "Don't look at me, man. Blame a guy who decides to bring a cart inside the lobby and left the key in!"

"I'm with him." Martha jabbed her thumb at him and Bummer open his mouth for a moment then close it with a blink.

"…You two are right…" The manager rubbed his chin puzzlingly, "Who bought it in?" He walked off to check the camera monitors, someone is going to get fired for that.

"Lo, I changed my mind." Emma walked closer to the desk with phone, "I need that pink dress for tonight." She hang up then nearly stumble over her feet when she see the crashed cart, "Whoa! What happened here?"

"Two words…" Wipeout lift his fin up, "Marvin twin."

"Them again?" The orange-haired teenager smacked her forehead with a groan.

"Guys, have you seen the suitcase cart?" Broseph approached them as he looked around, "The boys just stolen it and lose it somewhere…" They hear a big splash outside and the teenagers look out the window to see floating suitcases and cart in the pool as the giggling twin grinned at their latest work. "Ah, found it…"

"Why isn't their parent doing anything about it?" The mascot asked annoyingly.

"Ugh, don't get me started with them!" Emma crossed her arms with furious groan, "Their father kept laughing it off, saying boys be boys, and their mother don't care because she's on vacation. They were so rude and the man just called me Canadian in a disdainful way, saying that we have to suck it up because we're 'nice' people that should let them do whatever they want!"

"Somehow I'm not surprised by that." Wipeout grumbled before they hear a explosive in other area and he throw his hands up in air, "That's it. I'm gonna do something about it!" He waddled out of the lobby into a elevator then closed it.

"What is he going to do?" Broseph looked to Emma worriedly and she merely shrug her shoulders with equal concern.

* * *

Later at night, many people was lining up at the theater for surfer movies marathon and Wipeout walk up to Kahuna behind the casher booth with a chicken. "Right on!" Kahuna grinned, "Fresh eggs!"

"You're one weird dude for taking anything as currency." Wipeout waddled inside the building and purchased some popcorns, candy box and large soda then enter the theater to take a seat in back row. "Let's see…" He checked the movie schedule as the moviegoers take their seats, "Break Point, huh?" The projector come to live to play a cartoon short of movie snacks and Lo was getting comfortable in her seat…Until some popcorns hit her head and she look up to see Marvin twin dump their popcorns on her from above seats.

"Ugh!" Lo stand up as the popcorns rolled off her, "You'll regret the day you came to Sunset Beach, you brats!" Fin shush her and the angry rich girl stomped to the back row then end up sitting next to Wipeout before she notice him right away, nearly jumped up. "Oh!"

"Yo." The mascot raised his left fin up in greeting.

"Hey…" The rich girl looked at him weirdly, "…Why are you wearing this suit to a movie? We're not at work."

"It's something you won't understand." Wipeout shrugged his shoulders uncaringly before he offer her his candy box, "Candy? It's Crunch."

"Try me." Lo picked few chocolate bits from the box, "And thanks."

"Oh, movie's on." The mascot changed the topic and they watch Break Point for a while.

"…Hey, isn't that what you said on the beach yesterday?" A blonde teenager girl in white dress whispered to Reef a little loud that people can hear her, due to the echo.

"Me?" Reef waved it off with a chuckle, "I don't…I don't think so."

"Dare I ask?" Wipeout whispered quietly to Lo.

"Long story short, Reef hit on this girl with same lines from this movie." Lo whispered back quietly, "He even asked her out with these lines."

"Ah…" The mascot hummed as the redhead tried to get his date out of here but she refuse to leave because she enjoy the movie, "He's so dead."

"Definitely." The rich girl ate some popcorns.

"Excuse me, usher!" Reef suddenly stands up in front of the movie, "There is someone talking behind me!" He suddenly gets hit by popcorns and some angry shouting, telling him to shut up and sit down.

Some time went by as the movie gets closer to the end and there was some mishap going on in the audience. "Ugh, it's little hard to watch this movie with things going on around here." Wipeout muttered under his breath and Lo shrug her shoulder in agreement, it's really good thing this movie was old that many people have seen before or someone is going to be pissed off.

"Let me take you to the edge…" The actor said as Reef's date gasp loudly, "With me."

"YOU TOTALLY STOLE ALL THOSE LINES!" The blonde girl shouted at Reef in front of the audience and no one shush her because they become interested with the scene in front of them.

"I-I know it looks that way, but…" Reef rubbed his neck with a stutter before his date suddenly slap him then storm out and some moviegoers cheered at that as the redhead chase her out, trying to win her back but failed.

"Well, time to go." Lo get up then exited the theater with Fin, "Thanks again for grubs, Wipeout."

"No problem." The mascot replied as he kept watching the movie in peace and next few movies before he left with the others.

* * *

The next afternoon, the Marvin twin were making havoc once again while their parent was about to go the beach, not caring about the boys' behavior, and someone just lose it. "OH, THAT'S IT!" Emma shouted out furiously with a hard stomp before she walk up to the parents then point at the boys, "I HAVE ENOUGH WITH YOUR CHILDREN AND THE WAY YOU'RE HANDLING THEM! YOU TWO NEED TO WORK ON YOUR PARENTING SKILLS! YOUR SO-CALLED ANGELS HAVE BEEN RUNNING WILD AND TERRORIZING EVERYONE WITH THEIR BEHAVIOR!"

"EXCUSE ME?!" The father of the twin stepped forward with squared shoulders as he glared down at the girl, "DO YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE? WE HAVE BEEN HERE FOR THREE SUMMERS AND YOU CANADIAN NEED TO KNOW HOW TO RESP…"

"Excuse me, excuse me!" Bummer quickly runs up to the group with raised hands after he heard some shouting from his office, "What's going on?"

"THIS STUPID GIRL NEED TO BE FIR…" The father jabbed his finger at Emma with a shout but he get cut off when…

"Hey, boss, here!" Wipeout suddenly shoulder-bumped the father away happily as he give a paperwork to the manager, "From the big guy up there."

"HEY, YOU BASTARD!" The father suddenly turned the mascot roughly to him, "DO YOU KNOW WHO THE FUCK I AM?! I AM…"

"Blacklisted from every Ridgemount Resorts." Bummer looked up from the paperwork as he gave it to the shocked man, "Along with costs that you need to pay for every damages you and your family have caused during your stay."

"WHAT?!" The father shouted angrily after he looked at the cost, "I AM NOT GOING TO PAY THIS MUCH TO YOU HOSERS! I AM GOING TO FILING LAWSUIT FOR THAT!"

"And don't bother going up because all your stuff are waiting for you outside." Wipeout waved cheerfully as the security guards appeared to escort the shouting family out by force, "Thank you for coming and please never come back again ever."

"W-Wait, what just happened?" Emma looked between her staff and the front doors.

"What happened is that I reported everything to big boss and he blew his gasket when he found out about the damages and that the boys' parent did nothing to stop that." Wipeout chuckled with fins on his hip, "He blacklisted them and slap a hefty fine on them for damages."

"Hefty won't be a word that I'll using to describe the price…" Bummer turned to them with a sigh, there was so many numbers and he don't think anyone can pay this off with few years of salary. "Emma, while I do not approve how you react to our guests like that when they act like that but I'm letting it slide this time because it's Marvin family and someone need to do that to them. Don't do it again."

"Yes, sir!" Emma nodded rapidly, "I will never lose my cool again! Sorry about that!" The manager nod once before he return to his office and she exhale out then turn to the mascot with a big smile. "Oh, I could kiss you for that!" She hugged him gratefully, "Thank you so much!"

"Eh, anyone would do the same thing in my spot." The mascot shrugged his shoulders, "And if you want to thank someone, thanks the big guy up there. He's the one who kick them out." She released him, "Shall we go back to work and clean the mess up before the guests show up?"

"Yeah, let's." Both teenagers start to clean up the mess with the staff before their shift start.

* * *

Few days later in the staff locker, the groms were getting ready for their shift. "I hate this job." Lo stomped up to her friends with unruly hairs, "Do you see what the humidity in the staff house did to my hair?"

"Oh, yeah, for a minute, I thought you were going for the caveman look." Fin teased with crossed arms.

"Fin, this is serious." The rich girl whined.

"It's not that big a deal." The blonde chuckled.

"'Sup, bride of Frankenstein?" Reef walked by them with a smug grin and Lo looked at the giggling girls with big eyes and pouting lip until they hear their manager calling out.

"Attention, staff!" Bummer blared his megaphone as the groms gathered with a mascot, "People, we've got a code red! I've just received word that a very, very, very, very important person is staying at the hotel this weekend…None other than the one and only Mr. Stanley Stevens!" The staff stared in confusion, "Stanley Stevens, editor in chief of Luxury Vacations magazine, A.K.A. the world's toughest travel critic?" No one say a word, "Ugh, his review will make or break this place. If we make a ten out of ten, it'll put this hotel on the map and put me in line for a major promotion!" He suddenly danced while singing in front of bewildered staff before he suddenly straight up with a clearing throat, "Therefore, I order all of you to give Mr. Stevens the absolute best this establishment has to offer…The finest foods, the silkiest sheets, the most pristine pool, and a room in the royal suite!"

"That's the best room in the hotel…" Lo whispered to other with a smile, "After daddy's penthouse."

"For the next forty-eight hours, we are in V-V-V-V-V.I.P. mode." Bummer walked past the staff, "There will be no slacking off." He faced them, "If you're not on duty, you're helping someone who is. Anyone who messes this up for me will be looking at a big fat strike! Any questions?"

"Can me and Broseph get the weekend off to catch a seriously sick wave?" Reef raised his hand.

"Not a chance, punk!" The manager shouted at him with megaphone and both male surfers groaned disappointingly. "Now, people, let's get prepped!"

"That is gonna be a long day…" Wipeout sighed as the manager exited the locker room before he look to the groms, "Sucks to be you."

"Huh?" Fin looked at him funny, "What are you talking about? You're gonna work…"

"As a mascot." The mascot waddled out with laughter, "Which means it's not my job to clean or making everything look pretty, ha!"

"…" The blonde opened and closed her mouth few times before she drop her pointing finger down, "He's right…Lucky bastard."

* * *

Naruto whistle a tune to himself as he blow some balloons up with helium while some staff run around to pamper some guy in suit with long hair, Mr. Stevens he believe, for the whole weekend and a man with glasses approached him. "Excuse me, are you the mascot of this resort?" The man adjusted his glass.

"Yup, name's Wipeout." The mascot turned to him with a wave of his fin, "How can I help you?"

"Um, can you point me to a good spot on beach for sunbath?" The man asked, "And where to find a chair?"

"Well, there are a lot of killer spots." Wipeout whipped a resort map out of nowhere then point to a certain area on the beach section, "I recommend this place if anyone haven't take it yet because it's closer to gnarly wave if you're interesting in surfing and there's a lot of sunlight there. For the chairs, I believe you can find them in this shack over there." He pointed to a building on map then point at the direction with his fin, "That good enough for you?"

"Yes, thank you." The man smiled.

"You're welcome and I hope you have a good wipeout today!" The mascot waved animatedly as he groaned at his line mentally, why does Bummer have to assign these lines to him today?!

"Thank again." The man walked away with a light chuckle and the mascot turn back to the balloons.

Few hours later, Wipeout wander around in the lobby before he notice the same man from early stomping up to the front desk furiously. "Checking out?" Martha asked uninterestingly.

"Not soon enough!" The man growled angrily, "I have been ignored and abused by your staff all weekend and only one decent person helped me out is a mascot! This is worst hotel I've stayed at, and I've been to Siberia!"

"A country or some hotel named that?" The goth teenager asked while tapping her computer.

"Siberia Hotel." The man grunted, "And no one heard of this place because I made it so!"

"Ah…" Martha uttered, "How will you be paying?"

"You expect me to pay?!" He huffed.

"Yes, with cash, card or…?" The goth teenager replied flatly without missing a beat.

"Fine, just charge it to my company card!" The man tossed the said card to her.

"Alright…" Martha read the card out as Bummer laughed with other man near the desk, "Mr. Stanley Stevens of Luxury Vacations magazine."

"…Wait, what?!" Bummer stood straight up with widened eyes as soon as he overheard the goth staffer and he quickly turn around just in time to see the real critic stomped out of the building. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He quickly smashed his forehead on the desk then banging it over and over, he can't believe he spend the whole weekend kissing up to a wrong guy! Here's goes his promotion!

"Hehe, suck to be hi…" Wipeout laughed until Lo suddenly grab him then drag him out with Emma and get inside the jeep by force. Before he know it, the jeep took off with Lo in driver's seat and the poor mascot cling on the frame top for his life.

"Lo, are you sure you know how to drive?" Emma cried out as the jeep weave through the cars down the road at high speed.

"Duh, I got my learner's permit two weeks ago." Lo said.

"AND WHY ME?!" The mascot cried out as some branches hit him, "WHY DID YOU BRING ME WITH YOU?!"

"Um…" The rich girl just realized there's no point in bringing him with them, "No idea, sorry!" The mascot never get a chance to say something when the jeep suddenly went over the hill down the rocky terrain as both mascot and Emma cried out in alert until it land on the road with a skid. Lo quickly spot Stevens' car ahead and she drove ahead then drift to side to stop Stevens in his track before the girls hop out of the jeep then run up to the critic. "Mr. Stevens, don't go!"

"You have to give our hotel another chance!" Emma clasped her hands with a sweet pleading grin and Stanley look at them thoughtfully.

"ANYONE GETS A BARF BAG?!" Wipeout asked out with a cry in the back of the jeep before he quickly waddle to the rail with gags, he is never going to be in any cars if this crazy spoiled girl is driving again!

* * *

The group returns to the resort's lobby and the girls approached the groaning manager as he hold ice pack on his face. "Unless I just won the lottery, go away." Bummer moaned weakly.

"His name is Mr. Stanley Stevens!" Lo stepped aside with Emma to reveal the said critic.

"MR. STEVENS!" The manager quickly leaped up to his feet to shake the man's hand, "M-Mr. Stevens, I am so sorry about the last few days!" He kneeled, "Can I get you some lunch, cappuccino…" He kissed his hand, "Foot massage, bathrobe, after-dinner mint?"

"Yeah, uh, just lunch would be fine." Stevens said a little uncomfortable with the manager's behavior.

"This way, sir!" Bummer led the critic away before he run back to hollered out to his staff, "Everybody, we are back in V-V-V-V-V.I.P. mode…Now!" He heard someone shouting out in furious, "And let me take this opportunity to remind you all of one word…Strike."

"Yes!" Lo pumped her fist, "We get another chance to pull it off so daddy'll let me come back to the penthouse!"

"We'll see about that." Emma said.

"Ugh…" Wipeout slowly walks over to them as he held his stomach, "I'm gonna punch it in early and stay in my room…Trying not to puke…"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." The rich girl scoffed to him with fists on her hip, "My driving skill is not this terrible."

"Yes, daddy's girl, it is this terrible." He mocked, "Unless it's NASCAR or any car racing sports, your learner's permit should be revoked…Ugh…"

"You know I can have you fired?" Lo narrowed her eyes at him.

"And I'd like to see you try." Wipeout flicked her nose up lightly with his fin.

"Hey!" The rich girl rubbed her nose with a small glare as the mascot walked away from her, "Come back here, you purple loser, or else!" Wipeout just ignored her as he exited the lobby before she stomp her foot down with shaking fists, "Ooh!" Emma laughed at her reaction, which draw another light glare from the rich girl.

* * *

Naruto stretch his arms out as he waddle out onto the dorm's porch to watch the storm for a bit and he whistle at the sight of giant wave before he notice Stevens surfing it. "Huh, he's pretty good at surfing." The mascot said to himself as he watch Stevens pulling some impressive tricks off, wondering what make him surfing it in first place when he does not look like a surfer. Little did he know that the girls forced the critic to ride this wave because it turn out he was a former pro surfer. "Ah, well." Naruto walked back inside, "Let's see if I can fix this old television up."

Later, the critic scored the resort ten out of ten and Bummer was so happy that he kept skipping around like a silly person for a while.

* * *

**And that end the second chapter of WO! Love it? Hate it?**

**Naruto appear to be a good worker and have some interact with few peoples so far while some crazy stuff went on in background. There are few changes here and there like Marvin family get blacklisted…Which isn't very surprised because that would have happen in real life if a family act like that!**

**Is there going to be more changes or not? What kind of stuffs will Naruto/Wipeout do? What about the groms? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be wiped out.**


	3. Riling Her Up

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

**Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

**Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

**Enjoy the third chapter of WO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto and Stoked****.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Riling Her Up**

* * *

When Wipeout come in the lobby for his routine, he raise his eyebrow at Reef as he hobble around with leg cast outside while sneaking few peeks inside then he spot Bummer walk up to Martha and Fin at the front desk. "Hey, front-desk guy." Bummer pointed outside, "There's a lineup of people at the shack who actually want to learn how to surf."

"That's great." Martha said sarcastically.

"It would be, if we had an instructor." The manager frowned, "Where's Reef?" A clank can be heard, "What?" He turned to see Reef hobbled up to them, "Okay, someone please tell me that is one of your little employee jokes."

"All that for a baby toe?" Fin laughed.

"What baby toe?" Wipeout arrived at her side.

"He broke his pinky toe while surfing." The blonde maid replied with laughter, "And he's making a big deal…"

"The doctor told me to take it easy for at least a week, which means I get a week off!" Reef smirked before he give his manager a note, "I have a note."

"…Great." Bummer rolled his eyes after he checked the note, "Now I've got to find a replacement surf instructor."

"I'll do it!" Fin jumped right in.

"Don't you already have a job here?" The manager corked his eyebrow with a hand on his hip.

"Yes, but I'm bad at cleaning toilets, and I'm the East Coast Surfing champion." The blonde surfer said, "You need me on the beach."

"Okay, you're up." Bummer nodded then turns his head to Reef with a glare, "You're on sick leave until your toe heals."

"Yes!" The redhead pumped his fist.

"Sweet!" Fin cheered.

"Your first lesson starts in ten minutes." The manager gave one last look to Fin as he walked off, "Don't make me regret this."

"Ten minutes?" The blonde surfer widened her eyes before she run off to change her uniform and get out.

"And I'm off for some relax time." Reef hobbled away with a chortle.

"…Since when can you get a doctor's note for a broken pinky toe?" Wipeout deadpanned, "Or wears a leg cast for it?" There's something fishy about that.

"Wipeout!" Some kids run up to him and he turn his attention on them for now.

* * *

Naruto return to the dorm since he's on his break now and he immediately look around confusingly at the empty porch, Broseph said that Reef was resting on the sofa before he left. "Maybe he's insi…" He hear some giggles and chuckles nearby and he turn his gaze to the direction of the laughter to see Reef flirting with some female surfers near the beach across the dorm, the redhead does not have a leg cast on. The mascot look around again until his eyes land on a cast, lying on floor behind sofa and he frown. 'Totally know it! He may have broken pinky toe and he's using it to get out of work.' Naruto scoffed to himself as he walked back to the hotel, trying to decide if he'll do something about it or leave it to karma.

* * *

Later at night, it was dinnertime as Naruto take a dinner tray out of the microwave and he turn around to see groms, minus Reef, entering the common room before he notice Fin's happy expression. "Look like someone's in good mood." He commented.

"Yup!" Fin smirked, "I rule at teaching! Everyone I taught gave me tens and I gotta rub it in Reef's face because he never get one!"

"Good for you…" Wipeout whistled before he notice that Lo was staring at him intensely, "…What?"

"I'm waiting for you to eat your dinner." Lo said, still staring.

"Um, okay?" The mascot raised his eyebrow at her behind his mask, "Honestly, that's…Kinda little weird."

"No, what's weird is that you ate your foods without us seeing you taking your mask off." The rich girl crossed her arms with closed eyes for few moments before she open them to see the mascot putting empty tray away, "Wha…How…You…THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" She jabbed her index finger at him, "HOW DO YOU DO THAT?!"

"I just put it in my mouth and chew it until it go down like every normal people do…" Wipeout placed fins on his hip, "Nothing to make big deal out of it."

"UGH!" Lo want to tear her hairs out.

"Weirdo." The mascot waddled by her with a whistle.

"H-HEY!" The rich girl glared at his back with trembling fists, "I'm not! You are! Oooh!"

"…D-Did you see him taking it off?" Emma whispered to Fin.

"N-No, I didn't…" Fin blinked slowly before she looks at her orange-haired friend, "How did he do it?" Her friend just shrugs her shoulders, "Broseph?"

"Nah, I wasn't watching." The afro surfer pulled a long sub out of his hair with a light shrug.

* * *

Few days later, Wipeout look outside the window in the lobby at the beach as many males mobbing the beach before he turn to Bummer, "What's up with the crowd?"

"Tropical tan models." Bummer checked the staff evaluations with a hum, "They're here for photo shooting and surf lessons."

"Ah." The mascot turned back to the mob before he waddle to the gift shop with a shaking head, "I don't see what's the big deal with models."

"Me either." The manager said.

"Me three." Martha flipped a page boringly, they have got used to see models coming by around here.

"…Well, that settles it." Bummer nodded, "Fin is the new surfing instructor."

"Really, she is?" Emma approached him with a happy gasp, "That's so awesome! Where's Reef going…Lifeguard duty?"

"What, you mean him?" The manager jabbed his thumb over his shoulder and the orange-haired girl followed the direction to see Reef running to the beach…Without a leg cast. "That's easy." He walked away with a happy grin, "He's fired."

"…He was faking it?" The orange-haired girl dropped her jaw at the sight with widened eyes.

"Oh, yeah." Wipeout approached the shocked girl, "While he may have a broken pinky toe, anyone can just work without pinky toe because it's actually useless. He was using it to get sick leave and I saw him going around flirting with girls on other side of beach without his leg cast…"

"And I saw him surfing when you guys were working." Martha said uninterestingly.

"And why don't you two say anything?" Emma looked at them.

"I don't care." The goth girl replied flatly.

"I'm leaving it to karma, which is happening right now." The mascot looked at the beach, betting that Fin is yelling at Reef or Broseph give him a disapproval look right now. "I think it's good thing that Bummer is making Fin official surfer teacher because she'll teach everyone instead of pushing one gender off like Reef did."

"Wait, what?" The orangette looked at him funnily.

"You don't notice?" Wipeout said, "He always turn dudes away and accept any girls so he can flirt with them. Do you ever wonder why there are a lot of girls with Reef?"

"That and he kept bragging about mackin' honeys, his word." Martha inputted.

"…Ooh, I can't believe him!" Emma gritted her teeth, now seeing it. "And to think I was willing to overlook his sexist comments and trying to help him find another job…" She stomped off, "Excuse me, I'm going to find Lo and Fin and tell them."

"Think they'll kill him?" The goth girl said.

"Yup, for sure." The mascot nodded.

* * *

"You can't fire me!" Reef shouted at the manager as the security guards escorted him away by force while he kick his legs around and the staff watch on from the porch. "You need me as the surfing instructor! You are making a big mistake by giving it to a girl! Everyone know boys are better at…" The guards tossed him into a taxi with his luggage and it drove off right away.

"There, one less person to pay." Bummer return to the hotel with a happy grin, he really enjoying firing people and witness their reaction to the news.

"One less grom to work the Office." Ripper chuckled with his arms resting on the rail guard.

"Finally, this jerk is gone." Fin huffed with a bowl of ice cream in her hands before she walks inside with another huff, 'Now everyone can stop teasing me about having a 'crush' on this asshole.'

There was no lost love for Reef, just pure disappointment.

* * *

"You're wearing your bikini?" Emma said to Fin as the girls exited the dorm, it have been three days after Reef's firing.

"Yeah, I ran out of undies." Fin replied, "I might going to live my whole life in my bikini than doing the laundry."

"Ew, that's kind of gross…" Lo commented over her shoulders as she stare at something inside the dorm, "…Dammit! I missed him eating his breakfast!" She glared at the mascot as soon as he walk out of the dorm and he give her a odd look behind his mask.

"You need a new hobby, weirdo." Wipeout flicked her nose lightly and he quickly walk away from her before she can get her hands on him.

"ARGH!" The rich girl stomped her foot down with a shaking hand, "One day! One of these days!"

* * *

"Listen up, everybody." Bummer clapped his hands as the staff gathered in front of him in the locker room, "I got your staff evaluation cards from yesterday, and I have one thing to say…Are you all zombies?! Did I just accidentally hire the walking dead?!" He walked by the members of staff, "Four…Six…Three…Seven…Fin, ten out of ten, very nice…Wipeout, eight."

"Whoop-woo." Martha muttered, her score was seven.

"Whatever." Rosie shrugged her shoulders, had received three and she don't care because it's just a guest feedback.

"All right, that's enough." The manager turned back to his staff with shooing gesture, "You're already late! Come on! Out, out, out!"

"How did you get high score?" Lo asked the mascot.

"Easy, I'm a mascot." Wipeout replied, "Most evaluations are done by kids and all I have to do is being fun, easy and simple."

"Oh." The rich girl uttered before she shrug her shoulders with a smile, "Whatever, I'm gonna show it off to daddy and when he see it, he'll let me come back to the penthouse."

"Whatever help you sleep at night, spoiled princess." He rolled his eyes.

"You know I can have you fired once I get back in the penthouse?" Lo shot him a look, 'After I figure your secret out.'

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my suit." Wipeout said sarcastically as they split up in directions for their work shifts and Lo give him one last dirty look before she go to find her parent in the Ship.

* * *

After some time, Naruto notice a large truck backing up to the entrance as Lo walk outside with a big smile on her face and he wonder what's she up to. "Hi." Lo greeted a man, "I'm Lo. I booked the tour."

"Hey, what's up." The man greeted back, "I'm Kai." He opened the truck's back to reveal many vintage surfboards, "And these are the surfboards."

"So…" Broseph approached the truck with the others so they can get a close look at the vintage surfboards, "Beautiful."

"Ah!" Kai smiled, "The mark of a true surfer."

"So…" The spoiled girl put her hands up with a raised eyebrow, "Who unloads all the boards?"

"Well, usually just me and the social coordinator at the hotel." The man replied before he look at her, "I guess that would be you."

"Emma, Wipeout, how would you like to unload the boards while I show Kai around?" Lo smirked over her shoulders.

"Eh, I need to get some works in." Wipeout shrugged his shoulders, it's a slow day for him.

"For real?" Emma squealed happily, "I get to touch them?"

"I don't see why not." Kai grinned lopsidedly, "Just take good care of them. They're irreplaceable."

"Yes! Yes." The orange-haired teenager cheered as she bounced sideways, "I'll be super-careful!"

"Come on, I'll show you the beach." Lo lead the man away and Emma pick up the clipboard off the side of truck as the group step inside.

"Man, Fin is gonna be so jelly when she find out about that." Broseph walked to the back while looking around at the surfboards, Fin was busy with teaching tourists.

"Mark Ho?" Emma glanced around at some said boards, "Stanoa Beachy? Eddie Haiku? Greg 'the Bulldog' Smith?"

"That's quite a collection." Wipeout whistled, "Make me wonder how much they cost altogether."

"No way!" The afro surfer's eyes lit up at a certain board on the wall, "This one's a Jesse Okie board…" They stopped in front of a glass cage with a large board inside before they gasp in awe, "It's the Duke Hanalei vintage balsa board, ridden on the biggest wave paddled into in history."

"Wow." The orange-haired girl uttered before she look to Broseph, "Want to help us unload them?"

"I'm not worthy!" Broseph bowed on floor, "I'm not worthy!"

"So…" The mascot cleared his throat, "Are we placing them in the lobby or somewhere else?"

"The lobby." Emma answered and they start to unload the truck as they handle the vintage boards with care.

* * *

The groms and mascot was almost done with the unloading as the afro surfer push Duke board over on a cart and he suddenly lift his head up with awe expression. "You say something, bro?' Broseph asked the board, "…You're in a glass box."

"That board speaks to you, man?" Kahuna questioned the afro surfer.

"Whoa." The afro surfer gasped, "That was heavy."

"The board has chosen you." The beach bum grinned lopsidedly, "If you get the chance, you should go."

"That or you two need to lie off with the weeds." Wipeout commented offhand and Kahuna give him a shush gesture with a small grin.

"Martha, have you seen Fin?" Emma jogged up to the front desk, "She is going to freak when she see these!"

"Do I look like her keeper?" Martha flipped pages uncaringly, "And beside, you know where she is anyway."

"I'll text her and Lo." Emma texted in her phone, the reason why she's texting Lo is to let her know that they finished unloading the boards and that she should come here to check the setup. It took some time until Fin and Lo show up while some guests look at the boards and read the postcards.

"No way!" Fin looked at the vintage surfboards in awe, "I can't believe it!"

"Wow, you set them up so fast." Lo looked at the lineup with approving nod.

"Wow." A random guest walk by the surfboards, "These are older than my dad."

"It looks great, honey!" Mr. Ridgemount showed up with his wife.

"Yeah, this show is sick, Lo." Broseph flashed a thumb-up while staring at Duke board dreamily.

"High five, sister!" Mrs. Ridgemount lift her hand as Lo begrudging lift her hand up to give her mother a high five out of embarrassment, "So ill."

"I've got to hand it to you, Lo…" The hotel owner walked by his daughter happily, "You pulled it off! I'm proud of you."

"This calls for a celebration." Lo squealed happily before she looks to her friends and collector, "Who's up for spa treatments?"

"I could go for a massage." Kai grinned.

"Aren't you cut off?" Emma said to the rich girl worriedly.

"Not for long." The smiling rich girl waved it off, "Did you see daddy's face?"

"I'm not sure that translates into unlimited spa privileges." The orange-haired teenager muttered.

"Oh, don't be such a worrywart." Lo waved it off again, "Watch the show for me for an hour?" She walked away with Kai without giving Emma a chance to reply, "You're the best." She bat her eyelashes to the man flirty, "Kai, you're gonna love the spa treatment here."

"I hope so." Kai grinned again, "My boyfriend is gonna be so jealous when I tell him later."

"…Oh." The rich girl's grin dropped for a moment before she brush it off with a sigh, 'Why do some cute boys have to be gay?' She will never tell anyone that she got infatuate with a gay guy without knowing it or they will never let her live it down.

"Okay…" Emma turned to the show slightly worried then look to Fin and Wipeout, "You're gonna stick around and help me?"

"Sorry, get a student in five." Fin headed out.

"I'm due for beach appearance." Wipeout followed out.

"Great…" The orange-haired teenager looked over to Broseph as he kept drooling over Duke board, "Great."

* * *

After some time, Naruto return to the lobby after the beach patrol and he barely send a gaze to a empty case, where the Duke board should be, and empty lobby. "Guess princess is not going back to penthouse like she wants." He commented offhand with a light chuckle, that kinda explain why Broseph carry a long wooden surfboard to the beach in distance and he thought it was his eyes playing trick on him until now. Unfortunately, Duke board didn't survive a sudden shark attack and Lo's sure that she will never go home for the rest of summer.

* * *

It's a very slow day for Naruto as his shift ended and he was sitting on sofa, watching the television until he notice Lo trudging up the steps with exhausted sigh with others in tow. "Catch any waves?" He asked after noticing their swimsuits and boards under their arms.

"Nah, man, it was flat." Broseph shook his head.

"And we end up having a little bonfire." Fin replied.

"Ah, and why is she looking like that?" Wipeout pointed to the rich girl.

"I look like that because I have to babysit twin girls and some kids today…" Lo said tiredly, "They drove me crazy and make me so tired…Then they told Bummer they love me so much that Bummer gave me a job as an official hotel child-sitter. I really don't know how to feel about that."

"On positive side, you don't have to work under Kelly." Emma patted her shoulder and the rich girl nod at that.

"Congrats, I guess." The mascot rubbed his head under the costume before he glance at the clock on wall above the sofa, "Well, I'm off to work." He gets up then walks past them with some waddle.

"You get another shift and at night?" The blonde surfer winced, "Ouch."

"I'd give him a pity but I'm not going to." Lo huffed tiredly, "Weirdo deserves it for getting on my nerves." The groms enter the dorm's kitchen to make their dinners after changing then taking their seat around the table and watch a television show for a while. "…Oh, shoot." The rich girl checked her pockets then look to her friends, "Do me a favor and please call my phone."

"Got you covered." Broseph called Lo's phone since he already have his out and the group quiet down to listen for Lo's ringtone, nothing but silence.

"…Great, daddy's going to kill me for losing another phone." The spoiled girl groaned with her face in hands.

"Take it easy." Emma patted her back, "Do you remember the last time you used your phone?"

"Um…" Lo looked up in deep think, "…I think at the Office?"

"I remember seeing you using your phone there." Fin hummed, "Maybe you left it there or it might fall out on the way back."

"Must be." The rich girl get up from the table, "I'm going looking for it."

"Want us to come?" The blonde surfer asked.

"No, I'm good." Lo waved it off as she left the dorm to look for her phone, "It's gonna be just quick and it's not this dark out there yet."

"Okay." Fin turned back to her dinner with the others.

* * *

Lo have been searching for almost a hour as she examined each inch of the trail because it's possible that her phone may fall into one of these bushes and she have to use a stick to poke some, due to poison ivy. "That would never happen if daddy hasn't put me in as hired help." She grumbled to herself as she get closer to the Office and she spot her phone, peeking out under a bush near the trail. "Ah, finally!" She picked it up then looks over it for any damages and find nothing to her relief. "Okay, time to go ba…" She heard some crashing waves and she look up to the Office to check the waves out until she notice something in distance before she gasp lovestruck. "Wow…"

What catch her eyes was a cute teenager riding a big wave at night, he have blond spiky hair, bright blue eyes and cute whisker marks on his cheeks. This guy wear an orange-and-black swim shorts, the same color like his surfboard. She have never seen this cute boy before and she silently wonder if this guy is a local or tourist who just stumble up on this spot, at same time wondering why he was night surfing all by himself. Lo watch on in awe and lovestruck as the mysterious surfer pull some tricks over the waves and before she know it, the surfer paddle to another side of the cliff with waterfall.

"Oh!" Lo jolted up with a gasp, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I gotta talk to him!" She quickly race around the area in attempt to meet this cute surfer before it's too late and when she reach the other side, there was no cute boy in her sight as she look around everywhere. "Where did he go? Did I miss him?" The rich girl quickly ran down the trail back to the hotel in hope to catch this guy and if she have stay longer, she would seen Wipeout pop up from behind trees in near distance with confusing glance.

"Did I hear someone?" Naruto scratched his head puzzlingly before he pick his board up with a shrug, "Meh, must be wind." The thought of having someone seeing him out of costume makes him feel a little squirming.

* * *

The next day, the groms were having their breakfast and Fin can't stop gagging at the sight of gooy food in front of her without remembering a disgusting room. "Okay, whoever's in room 303 is some kind of human dumpster." Fin shivered as she take her phone out to show them the picture of the said room, "It was heinous to the maximus." The reason why she was working as maid is because there wasn't any students and if the weather force people to be indoor like rain.

"It can't be that bad." Emma said before she see the picture as her face become green, "Oh…Never…Mind…"

"Oh, sick!" Broseph grimaced lightly and they wait for Lo to say something but they turn to her as she stare off in space with dreamy look.

"Earth to Lo?" The blonde surfer nudged her lightly, snapping the rich girl out of something with a rapid blinks. "Where's your head at?"

"Oh, sorry." Lo smiled as she poked her food with spoon, "I was thinking of this cute surfer from last night."

"Oh, what's his name?" The orange-haired teenager rolled her eyes lightly with a smirk.

"I don't know." The brunette just smiled and her friends blinked few times.

"You…You talk to him and you don't know his name?" Fin blinked.

"Um, I don't talk to him yet." Lo replied, "But he's so cute!"

"Ah, so you saw him by pure chance then." Emma looked to her blonde friend, sharing a light eyeroll. "What does he look like?"

"He have spiky blond hair, blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks." The rich girl smiled dreamily as she leaned her head on her fists, "He have orange and black surfboard and was killing it at the gnarly waves…"

"Sound like you just saw the Phantom Surfer." Broseph whistled impressively and the girls blinked at his reply.

"The what surfer?" Fin looked at him funnily.

"It's a little urban legend around here." The afro surfer explained with a easygoing smile, "No one know his name but some say that he was a bigshot surfer here and have rode thousand feet tall waves many time until he met his end at his attempt to ride the wave of perfect storm. Since then, his spirit has been haunting the Office and it's very rare for anyone to see the Phantom Surfer because he only show up at night and at random time."

"A ghost?" The blonde surfer scoffed lightly with a corked eyebrow, "Oh please! There's no such a thing as a ghost. I'm pretty sure the whole story is bogus and he's just some guy who's into night surfing."

"Mm, who's doing night surfing?" Ripper showed up with his best friend.

"Lo here saw the Phantom Surfer." Broseph jabbed his thumb at the said girl, "And Fin think the legend is bogus."

"No way, you saw the Phantom Surfer?" Lance perked up, "Lucky! I always want to see this ghost!"

"Dudette, it's not totally bogus!" The blue-haired surfer looked to the blonde surfer, "It's legal, I know a friend who know a friend that his cousin's sister's boyfriend saw the phantom in real flesh!"

"Oh god." Fin snorted at the cliche line, "The 'I know a friend of friend's friend' cliche? That is totally bogus!"

"Yeah, and no ghost should be this cute!" Lo agreed, "He's a living breathing person and this whatever legend is, like Fin said, totally bogus!"

"What is bogus?" Wipeout shows up with questioning tone.

"The legend of Phantom Surfer of Office." Emma answered, "Do you know something about it?"

"No?" The mascot blinked as he picked his breakfast up, "Never heard of it until now…"

"See, if he don't know it then it's bogus!" Fin pointed at the mascot, "What Lo saw last night was just some guy doing a night surfing at the Office and he might be some local or lucky tourist that find the secret spot."

'…L-Last night?' Naruto's eyes widened under his mask in horror, "Um…H-How long have the legend been around for…?"

"For couple summers." Broseph said.

"Years." Ripper said before they both look at each other, "What? No, it have been going on for years!"

"Nah, nah, I live here for years and this urban legend pops up two summers ago." The afro surfer waved his hands with a shaking head.

'…Oh, kami!' Naruto paled with cold sweats, 'H-How many people did saw my face?' He take few deep breath to calm himself down, "Um…I-I…I'm off to punch it in…" He quickly left the dorm after putting a empty bowl down on table.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Lo threw her arms at the empty bowl, "I just kept my eyes on him the whole time!"

* * *

'Okay, Naruto, calm down…' The mascot handed out the balloons to kids as Bummer drool over his new golf cart, 'I bet no one believe this legend and everyone is not going to scout Office out at night…Maybe I'll go out at midnight from now onward…' He glanced over his shoulders to look inside the lobby as Fin show her new website off to the staff at front desk, 'Yup, midnight surfing for the rest of my life.'

"Thank, Martha, for covering me!" Emma suddenly run outside with Broseph few minutes later after the happy manager walk off with a cheery tune, "I owe you one!"

"Wipeout, we're going to get Beaver Tails." Broseph called out to the mascot, "Want one?"

"Nah, I'm good." Wipeout waved his fin and the teenagers hop into the new golf cart then drive it off. "…Was that Bummer's new cart? Meh." He continue to work outside until he walk inside the lobby and he raise his eyebrow as soon as Lo exit the elevator with sobs. "What's the matter?"

"Daddy just left to Cabo with family for vacation early and I'm not going!" Lo smash her face deeply into his costume with a sob, "Soooo unfair!"

"Um, your older brother is still around…" The mascot pointed out as the said teenager was walking around the pool area.

"Sooooo uuuuunfair!" She bang her head on him with sobs.

"Get over it." Wipeout deadpanned down at the spoiled girl.

"…You know what?" Lo looked up to him with a determined frown as she put fists on her hip, "I'm going on a stay-cation!" She walked toward the changing room.

"A what-cation?" The mascot hollered back questioningly.

"Stay-cation!" The rich girl shouted back, "If daddy is not taking me to Cabo for vay-cay then I'm taking a vay-cay of my own right here! Open the gift shop up right now because I'm going on a shopping spree!"

"…You have some issues, spoiled brat, it's just a stupid vacation to some stupid place!" Wipeout hollered back with shaking head and he have to run when she run out with a broom in her hands. "PEOPLE, CALL THE PETA! SHE HAS AN ISSUES AND SHE'S TAKING IT OUT ON A POOR WHALE! HELP THIS POOR WHALE!"

"SHUT UP, YOU FREAKY WEIRDO!" Lo chased the mascot past Fin and some guy she met at the beach.

"Um, is that how things go around here?" The dude asked oddly.

"I don't know…" Fin replied, "I just start working here…"

Lo's family come back late at night and they end their vacation early because they have terrible time without Lo then she suddenly have a moral lesson about vacation and family. "Oh, please!" Wipeout waddled past the rich girl, "You do not learn anything from this, you crazy brat."

"…Where did Ty put this broom?!" Lo shot him a dirty look, only to receive a nose flick from him. "Hey!" She give a chase to the fleeing mascot.

* * *

**And that end the third chapter of WO! Love it? Hate it?**

**Yup, I just take Reef out and I'm totally fine with it. With him gone, there are a lot of changes in ripples! Plus, it looks like there's some development going on here!**

**Will Lo or anyone see Naruto out of his costume? What else will we see with some changes? What kind of stuffs will Naruto/Wipeout do? What about the groms? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be wiped out.**


	4. Wipeout Is…

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

**Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

**Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

**Enjoy the fourth chapter of WO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto and Stoked****.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Wipeout Is…**

* * *

Some people appear to be in foul mood as Naruto watch Bummer chewing some poor staffers out and he see Mr. Ridgemount stomped around angrily before he look at a article in a opening magazine, Surfer's Paradise have come in second place for top ten surf resorts and the first place goes to Captain Ron, the owner's hated rival. "Hopeful they'll mellow out before the staff tandem surfing contest." He muttered to himself quietly.

"Coming through!" Lo suddenly ran by him to outside with a certain look on her face and the mascot look at her direction.

"…What's she up to now?" Naruto muttered under his breath, this look of her is saying that she has some plan in her mind and he would be lying if he's not curious about it. He don't have to wait any longer when the rich girl return to the lobby as she drag Fin in by arm then beckoning Broseph to come over.

"I need you guys to do one little thing for me." The rich girl hold one bending finger up.

"Name it, sister." Broseph grinned easygoing.

"Win the annual staff tandem surfing contest next Saturday." Lo grinned pleadingly.

"…Um, I'm in." The afro surfer agreed, "But knows that, I'm just in for fun, not prizes."

"You'll have to skip work without getting fired and practice every spare second you have." The brunette said.

"Hey, wait." Fin arched her eyebrow, "You mean tandem as in together?"

"Ooh, this kind of surfing?" Broseph realized something, "Um, yeah, no, I'm sorry. I never done that before and I don't want to be responsible for Fin's injury."

"Yeah, I mean he don't look this much with his stingy arms…" The blonde surfer turned her head to him, "No offense."

"It's cool, I know I'm not this strong enough to lift a person." The afro surfer waved it off goodheartedly before they walk away from the front desk but...

"Guys, please?" Lo grabbed them back with a begging expression, "My entire future summer is riding on this."

"What's in it for me, other than spending quality time with Broseph and possibly getting fired?" Fin put fist on her hip.

"Captain Ron's my dad's sworn enemy." The rich girl spoke, "That's why Bummer's being such a dictator. My dad's giving him the grind because he let us slip to number two."

"So if we win, Bummer will be more chiller?" Broseph hummed.

"You'll be local legends, and…" Lo raised her hands above her head with smile, "Daddy will let me back in the penthouse."

"And there it is." Wipeout waddled by her with a huff as he carried some balloons, "Another harebrained idea of spoiled brat."

"Shut up, you!" The rich girl barked back at him then turns to the surfers with sweet smile, "So…Are you in?"

"Definitely." Fin smirked.

"Alright, I'm in….Again." Broseph nodded.

"Okay." Lo bounced happily, "I'll cover for you two so you can start training now."

"Wait." The blonde surfer stand up, "You're gonna clean room, hauling luggages and teaching tourists how to surf?"

"Now that I gotta see!" The mascot laughed as the smiling blonde girl nodded, "Princess messed up big time like always!"

"SHUT UP!" The blushing brunette threw her sandal at him and it bounce off Wipeout's head as he kept laughing.

"Who's looking after the kids?" Broseph asked.

"Oh…" The brunette turned back to the surfers with an scheming grin, "I've got it covered." The surfers sharing looks before they shrug and walk away as Wipeout walk up to Lo with sandal, which he give it back to her.

"You're going to force kids to clean rooms, aren't you?" Wipeout said flatly.

"Yes…" Lo putted her fist on her corked hip with a smirk for a moment before she look at him questioningly, "Um…What's your name?" She was going to call mascot his name but then she realize how silly to call him by the mascot's name.

"…What's wrong with you?" The mascot looked at her funny under his mask, "You know my name since your old man own this business, it's Wipeout…"

"No, no, I'm not asking the name of this stupid silly mascot." She waved her hands with a shaking head as she looked at him annoyingly, "I'm asking what's your real name."

"Oh, it's Naruto." Wipeout answered with a shrug, it's fine to share his name with staffers until it's around children and guests so they can keep the magic alive for their happiness.

"Naruto?" Lo said his name slowly with a raised eyebrow, "That sound foreign…Where's it from? Hawaii?"

"Japan." He answered as she open her mouth again, "I'm part Japanese on my mother's side but I was born in Hawaii and grow up there for about ten years before we move to Japan for few years then to Canada."

"Oh…" The rich girl blinked, "Interesting…" She shrugged her shoulders as she walked away, "Well then, if you excuse me, there are some kids that need to learn how to clean the rooms."

"I bet it's gonna blew up in her face in a long run." Naruto muttered to himself with a eyeroll.

* * *

Sometime later, the mascot was enjoying his break as he watch Fin and Broseph practice their teamwork…With some mistakes and Lo walk up to the surfers. "Hey, I did not slave over twelve dirty rooms all morning so that you two could spend it bickering." Lo said furiously, "Plase tell me you learned a few lifts…"

"Slaving, my ass." The mascot snorted, earning a look from the brunette.

"Well, duh." Fin smirked to Broseph, "Come on…Let's show her number seven."

"Right on." Broseph nodded and the surfers swim out to the sea with his board as two strangers show up at Lo's side then they ride a wave, carefully lifting her up.

"Oh, that looks good." Lo squealed happily with bright grin as the surfers reach the shore.

"See, we do know some lifts." The blonde surfer smirked smugly to her brunette friend.

"Oh, look what the tide dragged in." A dirty-looking teenager boy snickered with heavy-tanned girl, "Can't believe they actually hired you here."

"Guys, this is your competition from Captain Ron's…" The rich girl gestured to the strangers with a sigh, "Betty Sandstone…"

"A.K.A. Snooki of Sunset Beach!" Wipeout hollered from sideline, "New Jersey Shore called and they want orange spray tan back!"

"And…" Lo snickered at the mascot's insult, "Tuna McGillis."

"Now that's fucking sad!" The mascot hollered, "Either your parents hate you so much, that you smell like one or you came up with this nickname to overcompensate your paedocypris-sized dick!"

"You want some knuckle sandwich?!" Tuna shouted back to the mascot angrily with red face.

"Ha, more like honey punch from what I heard!" Wipeout shot back as Lo laughed at the angry competitors.

"So, you're our competition?" Fin smirked before she turn to her partner, "We sure get it in bag."

"Yup." Broseph grinned.

"I'm gonna take you down like last year's Christmas tree…" Tuna walked up to flick his finger at the afro surfer with a smirk, "In June." He walked away with his partner.

"That's your trash talking?!" Wipeout called out, "Man, you get Z game. Zero! A one year old kid can easily beat you at trash talking! Hell, a newborn baby can think better than that!"

"Okay, okay, enough." Lo held her hand up to him with loud laughter, "Enough…Oooh…" She take few deep breath to calm herself down as she turned back to her friends with some giggles, "Okay…Keep it up and I bet you two will be able to do some advanced moves in no time."

"Yeah, we have plenty of time before Saturday." Broseph smiled relaxingly and Fin nodded in agreement.

"We are so going to kick Ron's butt. Now if you two excuse me, I'm going to check and see if there are any rooms that need to be clean or any suitcases to be put away." The smiling brunette skipped off and the mascot turns to the surfers.

"Translation, she's going to work kids to dead." Wipeout deadpanned before a flying sandal hit the back of his head.

* * *

It was getting dark outside when some groms were relaxing in common room and Lo walk out as soon as she see Emma. "What do you think she's going to talk to her about?" Broseph hummed curiously as he watch the girls talking outside.

"Maybe she's asking her to do some recon on Ron's team." Wipeout guessed.

"I can see that." Fin rolled her eyes, "She'll do anything to win this contest indirectly so she can go back to the penthouse." Emma walk inside, "Where's Lo?"

"Office." She replied as her friend shook her head lightly, "Anyone gets a camera that I can borrow?"

"Don't your phone have camera feature?" The mascot pointed out.

"…Oh, that's right…" Emma took her phone out to check it with a embarrassing blush, "Let's see if I have enough memory space for filming…" She put her phone away with a nod, "What are we having for dinner?"

"Pizza bagels." The afro surfer answered before the oven's timer ding and he quickly take it out then dividing the numbers even for everyone, passing plates out to his friends.

* * *

The next day at afternoon, the groms were gathering in front of old television as Emma try her best to hooking her phone up to it with adaptor ports and the monitor lit up with her video. "Yes, got it!" The orange-haired girl pumped her fist.

"Do we have to watch this?" Broseph asked slightly guilty.

"We have to see what we're up against." Fin said and they watch clips of Ron's team, it wasn't half-bad. "Okay, Broseph, we're going for the level ten lift."

"What?" The afro surfer looked at her with widened eyes, "No way. You said those things were deadly."

"I know what I just said." Fin took her phone out, "But it's the only way to beat them. Here, I've worked out a combo."

"Oooh, sh…" Broseph looked afraid at her plan.

"This is no time to be scared, dude." The blonde surfer said.

"You're not the one whose kiwis could get smushed." The afro surfer gulped.

"We can do this if we work together." Fin gave him a pep talk, "Bro, you're strong and agile. If you listen to me and trust me, you can do this. You want to beat this guy, don't you?" Broseph look like the weights have lift up from his shoulders as he nod goodheartedly and the surfers stand up then go off to the beach for their practice.

* * *

Saturday morning, some people was setting up the contest and getting ready as the mascots take their place next to their bosses near the commentators-slash-judging table. "Welcome to the annual Staff Tandem Surfing Competition between Captain Ron's…" Martha said dully as she sit next to Kahuna at the table while two teams line up next to their mascots, "And Surfer's Paradise Resort." She paused as the groms cheered, "The contest consists of three rounds with total score out of thirty."

"Surf's up!" Kahuna smiled with hang ten gestures.

"You ready to lose again, Ridgemount?" Ron, a pudgy captain, laughed.

"This team gonna stomp you into the ground, Captain Ron!" Mr. Ridgemount punched his palm with gritted teeth before he look to his surfer team, "Stomp them into the ground, you two!"

"Surfers ready." The goth teenager drawled as she rested her chin on propped-up hand, "Three…Two…One." She blew air horn with boring expression and the teams quickly race to the ocean, paddling toward the incoming waves before they did some lifting tricks. The first round goes to Surfer's Paradise and the second round went to Captain Ron's team.

"Time out!" Mr. Ridgemount called out as soon as Ron's team scores another nine points.

"Trailing nine points, Surfer's Paradise has just called a time out." Martha announced uninterestingly, barely bat a eyelash at the said team as they run up to their boss's side to discuss their next move.

"A one-leg shoulder stand might give us a tie." Broseph said.

"But we need to win." Lo said, "You have to do a level ten lift."

"Hey, Ridgemount, what are your surfers doing there, huh, making dinner plans?" Ron hollered.

"Yes, and it's going to be fried clams and Captain Clam's on the menu!" Wipeout hollered back, causing the captain owner to frowned as the clam mascot yelp.

"I don't care what you two have to do…" Mr. Ridgemount shouted at his team after a quick chuckle at his mascot's retort, "Just win this contest!"

"Okay, level ten…" Broseph gulped nervously.

"Bring it on." Fin smirked corky.

"Fin, I don't think I can handle the pressure…" The afro surfer said to her nervously.

"You can do this, Broseph." Emma encountered, "Just pretend you're out there surfing like usual…No crowds, no competition."

"Okay…" Broseph take a deep breath before he flash his easygoing grin as he bumped fists with Fin, "Let's do this." At this time, Wipeout turn around and witness Tuna and Betty do something to Broseph's board with a blowtorch so he shouted out loudly, which attract everyone's attention.

"HEY!" Wipeout pointed at Ron's team as they jumped in alert, "What are you doing to our board with blowtouch!"

"O-O-Oh, I-I…!" Tuna's eyes dart everywhere as Betty sweated under everyone's stare, "I-I was drying it out for other team?"

"More like sabotaging!" Fin growled as she pointed to the melting wax on the board, "You're rigging it so we can lose the contest!"

"Then that make them disqualified!" Mr. Ridgemount swiftly stand up with a fist, "Ron, are you afraid of losing to me so much that you're rigging the game? I'm not surprised that you'll willing to go this low!"

"No, no, that is not what it look like." Ron stand up with a nervous laughter, "I have no idea that they were doing that…Why don't your surfers go out and do…"

"Due to Captain Ron's team's unsportsmanship and violation of rules, Captain Ron's is disqualified." Martha announced flatly, "Therefore, Surfer's Paradise is the winner by default."

"NO!" Ron's eyes widened in horror as his rival cheered loudly with his staff.

"IN YOUR FACE!" Mr. Ridgemount laughed at his enemy's face before Bummer suddenly hug him, which cause him to look at his manager flatly and Bummer release him with a nervous sheepish laughter.

"I give you the winners…" Kahuna stand up with a big trophy as he walk over to the Surfer's Paradise team with a smile, "Surfer's Paradise!"

"Thank!" Fin received it, "I won't have done it without Broseph."

"Same." Broseph nudged her shoulder with a chuckle and they ignore Ron yelling at his team for costing the game when they were already ahead.

"We did it, daddy!" Lo bounced on her heels before she hug her father, "We won!"

"Thanks to you, Lauren." Mr. Ridgemount smiled down to his daughter as she step back with a big smile, "You really pulled it off, and you even took over a housekeeping job in addition to your counselor duties to get it done! I think you're ready to come back up to the penthouse!" He hold out a key to his daughter but…

"Excuse me, sir, I have child services on the line." Rosie walked up to her boss, "Something about Lo running a child-labor camp at the hotel."

"…On second thought, maybe you can working a little longer." Mr. Ridgemount stow key away with a deadpan expression and his daughter look down as he walk with Rosie to answer the call.

"So close…" Lo moaned sadly.

"There, there." Wipeout patted her back, "You can still make more schemes for another day."

* * *

One late noon, Naruto was waddling in a corridor and before he know it, Bummer ran past him. "Watch where you're going, fish!" The manager shouted as he ran outside to stop the groms from punching in.

"I'm a mammal!" Wipeout shouted back with some stumbles, "A mammal, dammit!" He finally trip over on his chest, "Is that so hard to remember?!" He flapping his fins crazily with a grumble before feet come into his view and he look up to see Lo.

"Can't get up, Naruto?" Lo crossed her arms with a smirk, "I'd love to help you up but…Whales are too heavy for me to lift."

"I can get up." Naruto roll over with a grumble before he get up then spun around with some waddle, "See?"

"Aww, and I was hoping to kick you over." The rich girl teased with a pout.

"Remind me to keep animals away from you." He waddled into the lobby with her and they were joined by Emma before someone walk by them in Yoda costume.

"Pardon me." Yoda said.

"Oh no." Lo groaned as soon as she notices the set-up in lobby with some people in costumes, "The Sci-Fi convention's back."

"I like Sci-Fi movies." Fin showed up as they looked at her, "What? They're cool! It's the fans that creep me out." She handed small bags to the girls, "And you're on mini space ship duty!"

"Guess we're going to have a night shift, huh?" Wipeout said.

"Yeah, Bummer caught me on the staff house porch." Emma sighed, "It's so unfair…I was gonna work on my cutback today."

"My tan is pathetic." The brunette parts her dress' strap over shoulder to show her fading tan off, "That and I want to scout the Office out tonight."

"At least it doesn't get any worse." Broseph approached the group until…

"Gook-vacht!" A overweight bulky man announced in a weird outfit, "My ensign just threw up all over his bathroom. Can someone mop it up?"

"I think you're looking for Rosie." Fin quickly pushes it off to her fellow maid, "Try the back patio." The man makes a strange salute to chest before he walks away.

"You're so bad!" Emma whispered to the blonde surfer with a giggle.

"Listen up, everyone." Bummer appeared at their side, "Martha is in charge for tonight so do your job and get over it."

"Um, where are you going?" Broseph asked him with a raised eyebrow, it's not like him to punch in and the afro surfer always seen him working 24/7.

"I have a blind date with a cute girl." The smirking manager jog out with a single rose, "Someone's digging on the Baumer!" The doors slide closed and a quiet snicker can be heard from a certain person.

"What's so funny, Naruto?" Lo looked to the mascot with hands on her hip, raising her eyebrow and her friends blink confusingly at the name.

"I just pranked Bummer with a call." Naruto snickered, "His date? Kelly, I just tricked them into going so we can slack it off for tonight. I even bribed Kahuna to stall them for whole night."

The rich girl stare at him for few moments, "…Nice!"

"Um, Naruto?" Fin asked and her brunette friend point to the mascot.

"That's my name." The mascot answered.

"…Really?" Broseph blinked, "I thought your name's Wipeout…" They stared at him flatly, "…Oh, that's the mascot, not your nickname."

"…You thought my nickname is Wipeout?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Well, it's a good nickname." The afro surfer shrugged his shoulders and several of his friends roll their eyes lightly before they start working for a while.

* * *

Naruto whistle a tune to himself as he read magazine on table in the lobby and all of sudden, the power went out. "Whoa!" Broseph nearly slip in the dark, "What happened to the lights, man?"

"Look like blackout." Fin carefully walks up to the front desk with Lo, both wearing their swimsuits because they were using the pool. "Can we fix this?"

"The generator should kick in any seconds…" Lo glanced around at the lights, "…We do have generator, right?"

"No generator." Martha shine flashlight at her magazine boringly, not even bothering about the blackout. "If you want to turn lights back on, go to basement and flip circuit breakers around. Call Kahuna for help. If it don't come back on, then tough luck."

"It's cool." The afro surfer smiled, "My uncle is an electrician, he taught me everything he knows. It's going to be a piece of cake."

"Sweet." The rich girl looked to Fin and Naruto, "We'll go with him."

"I'll stay here and holler at you if Bummer and Kelly come back, just in case." Naruto said, "I'm calling Kahuna right now."

"…But you're just standing there." Lo looked at him oddly.

"My phone's with me inside." The mascot replied and she blink slowly at tidbit.

"Oookay…" The rich girl walk toward the basement door with the others, "We'll be back shortly." They walk down the stairs to the basement and the mascot turn to Martha.

"Fifty bucks say they'll panic." He said.

"I don't do sucker bet." Martha replied flatly.

"…Wonder where's Emma?" The mascot hummed, the said girl was stuck in elevator with her crush and two making out Sci-Fi fans. It took few hours until the power restore and the groms stumble back up with some pants. "Hey, guys. Did you panic down there?"

"A little…" Broseph admitted, "But the ice creams helped." The groms notice Bummer walk up to the door and they quickly race back to the staff locker room to change.

"Everything's okay here?" The manager asked tiredly, looking around.

"All good here." Martha said dully.

"Well, I'm going to bed and you guys should punch it in…" Bummer trudged off with a yawn, "And please turns the light off in Lobby's restroom." The hotel has another blackout few minutes later but everyone was already sleep at this time.

* * *

Few days later, Naruto pour some cereal into his bowl and he look up to see Lo and Fin trudging into the common room with tired expressions. "Long night?" He asked.

"Bummer made us filling his stupid evaluations out because Lo here thought Emma has one out of ten…" Fin yawned.

'And I went to the Office late at night…' Lo tried her best to not nodding off, she already check everywhere in hotel and beach for this cute boy. Maybe she should check the town next?

"Oh, that suck." The mascot put the empty bowl away in the sink.

"…Oh, for crying out loud!" The rich girl threw her hands up, "Do you get a secret opening in your mouth?!" She quickly run up to the mascot then patting all over the mouth section with some tugs and she don't find the 'secret opening' anywhere. "HOW? HOW?!" She tried to yank the head off but it doesn't move a inch.

"Chill, daddy's girl." Naruto grabbed her hands then push them aside, "I'm little late for work…" He waddled out, "And it's one-piece suit, silly girl!"

"ARGH!" Lo messed her hair up, "He's driving me crazy!"

"What else is new?" Fin rolled her eyes with a light smirk and the brunette grumble under her breath with crossed arms. "I'm gonna grab some waves before work, want to join?"

"Nah." She declined politely.

* * *

A bee buzz around in the locker room and Naruto keep one eye on it, he's not freaked out because there is no opening in his costume. '…Is anyone here allergic to bees?' Naruto wondered.

"The topic for today's morning psych-up…" Bummer paced by his staff with index finger up in air, "Love the guest more than you love yourself." He turned to a certain person, "Broseph."

"Yo."

"If a guest asks you to use your hand to blow their nose, what do you do?" The manager asked.

"Uh…" Broseph grimaced, "Run?"

"WRONG!" Bummer yelled at him up close, "You say, 'here you go, sir. Do you prefer my right or my left'? Emma, if a guest asks you to bob for apples from the lobby toilet, what do you say?"

"EW!" Emma gagged.

"WRONG!" The manager barked, "You say, 'Madam, would you like me to use McIntosh or Golden Delicious'? Remember, you are here for one reason and one reason only. To serve the guests and make their stay the best ever anywhere. Now listen up…Major announcement." He clapped his hands, "Mr. Ridgemount, Kelly and myself are going to Toronto for the weekend for a hotel-management conference." Some groms cheered at that.

"Good call, sir." The orange-haired teenager smiled, "You totally deserve a vacation."

"But why only a weekend?" Fin said, "Why not a week or a month?"

"Or the whole summer!" Broseph inputted.

"Nice try, layabouts." Bummer snorted, "Now, I know what you're thinking…Slack-off time, the psych-free zone. Oh, but you are wrong! Because while I'm gone, I'm putting Martha in charge." The said teenager does not react to it with blank face, "Martha here's gonna drive you layabouts like a rental car…Hard and without mercy. Right, Martha?"

"I guess so." Martha said, she's not going to cracking her whip at everyone like Kelly and Bummer but she'll make sure that the staff does their job…To minimum and to keep hotel in one piece so her bosses won't have to yell at her.

"And if I hear you've been slacking, I'll come back cracking." The manager looked at the groms stoically, "Skulls, that is." He cleared his throat, "All right, then, Wipeout, morning cheer…Go!"

"Ugh…" The mascot starts a lame dance routine and Lo laughed out loud at him. 'Laugh it up, Daddy's girl, I'm gonna prank you later!'

"Let's move, people!" Bummer exited the locker room.

* * *

two hours later in the lobby, the groms watch their manager leave with Kelly, Mr. Ridgemount and his family, minus Lo who have to stay behind for her work. "Bye, Ty." Emma called out, "I'll think of you every day."

"Uh…Okay." Ty looked over his shoulder with creeped-out expression, "You do that."

"Mm, he's very flattered." Naruto snickered as Emma smack her forehead embarrassingly and they wait until the bus departed. "So, what's the order, Martha?"

"Just work, don't destroy anything and you can do whatever you want." Martha walked to her front desk then sit down with magazine in her hands, "Don't bother me and everything will be fine."

"Is it cool if I go surfing now?" Broseph jabbed his thumb at the beach.

"Sure, until there's some guests that need help…" Martha barely glance around, "Which is not happening. Just come here if I call for you."

"You cool if I sunbath in sand trap on golf course?" Lo smiled.

"…Yes, I guess so…" The goth teenager can't help but to raise her eyebrow at her strangely, "Please avoid the golf balls, I don't want you to lose the rest of your brain cells."

"Crash the golf cart?" A chubby worker asked with a big grin.

"…Do it outside." Martha said flatly, "And blame it on nonexistent guest."

"Alright!" The cheering staff split up to do whatever they want, working at same time when need to.

* * *

"Man, I did everything I can think of for breaks and I'm bored now…" Lo wringed some slimes out of her hair with a small grumble as she sit in pool's lounge chair, "What can I do, beside working? Find whoever rigged restroom's door with slime in bucket trick?"

"Work more?" Naruto suggested with a quiet snicker as Martha ordered Fin and Rosie to clean couple rooms, she can be pretty stern when she have to and she look like she's doing good as acting manager. "Or we can make fun of Emma for thinking Keanu was into her when he wants to return the surf wax."

"Nah and nah." The rich girl rests her head down with a sigh, "I need to keep my facial pores air out a little more." The mascot rolled his eyes at her last sentence and she try to come up with something to kill time until her eyes gaze to the mascot as he return some waves to guests who wave at him in distance. "…What's your favorite color?"

"Um, orange." The mascot looked at her with tilted head, "That was kinda out of blue…Why do you ask?"

"Just trying to get know you more." Lo replied with a light shrug, "It's kinda weird that we're friend and I barely know anything about you, beside your real name and where you used to live. I mean, you're working for me."

"Correction, I work for your father." Naruto deadpanned, "Anyway, if you ask me question then it's right for me to ask you one. What about you? Your favorite color?"

"Fuchsia." She answered, "Favorite food?"

"Ramen." He answered as she looked at him puzzlingly, "It's a soup with noodles and few other things…Like cup noodle but way better."

"Oh."

"Favorite animal?" The mascot asked.

"Dogs." Lo smiled lightly, "Yorkshire Terrier to be exact. Where's your birthday? Mine's in June."

"October ten." Naruto said, "Um, hobbies?"

"Shopping and partying." She said before she think of some questions, "Dreams?"

"Don't have one." He shrugged his shoulders, "Still figuring it out. Um, what do you hate?"

"Work, Kelly and end up like daddy, a workaholic." Lo counted with her fingers, "You?"

"Jerks, ghosts and um…" Naruto hesitated for a second, "That's it."

"Huh, you just hesitate with something else." The rich girl noticed it, "What is it?"

"Nothing, just personal." He said quickly, "Your favorite memory?"

"…" Lo stared at him for few moments before she decides to let it slide this time for now, "Well, my favorite memory is when I was little, my daddy…" They continue their twenty questions with some little chat for the rest of the day.

Bummer return to the hotel at the end of the weekend and he was very satisfied with everything since it's all in tip top shape and the hotel is still in one piece.

* * *

One late night in the woods, a certain grom was camping out in a thick bush near the Office on other side of the cliff and she check time on her phone. "Few minutes pass midnight, huh?" Lo mumbled quietly to herself with furious expression, she was out on another 'Phantom' hunting and she didn't tell anyone about tonight because there's no point in telling them since she haven't seen this cute surfer for weeks. "Guess I'll turn in for night…" She was about to get up but a snapping twig stop her and the brunette quickly peek out through the opening in the bush to see Wipeout waddle toward the beach. "Naruto?" The brunette whispered lowly with a puzzling blink as the mascot waddle a little more before he spin around while glancing around as if he was making sure it's clear and she notice a familiar surfboard under his arm. 'Wait, isn't that…'

"Alright." Naruto shuffle inside his costume until Lo hear him unzip and her eyes widened as Naruto remove his costume with a shake of his hair. He moves the mascot under tree then picks his surfboard up as he walk toward the ocean with a whistling tune and Lo slowly rise from the bush ten minutes later with gaping expression.

'Are you kidding me?' Lo stared at his direction, 'The cute surfer was near me the whole time and it's Naruto? Wipeout is the cute surfer?! Naruto is the cute surfer?! Wipeout is Naruto?!' She kept stared before a huge grin broke out on her face and she sneak back to the dorm with giggles. She is so going to hook up with him since he's cute and have good personality, despite how much he annoyed her time from time. And of course, she won't tell anyone about that information, not even to her girlfriends because she don't want anyone to drool over her boyfriend candidate and she's not up for competition! 'Just you wait, Naruto!' The said blonde sneezed hard few times, which cause him to slip off his board.

* * *

**And that end the fourth chapter of WO! Love it? Hate it?**

**Nothing much going on, beside improve friendship between Naruto and groms and go on with things like normal. But at the end, Lo finally find out who's the Phantom Surfer and what Naruto look like under his costume!**

**How will things turn out after Lo found out about Naruto/Wipeout? Can it get more crazy? What kind of stuffs will Naruto/Wipeout do? What about the groms? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be wiped out.**


	5. The Whale and The Girl

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

**Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

**Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

**Enjoy the fifth chapter of WO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto and Stoked****.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Whale and The Girl**

* * *

"I kind of had a boyfriend in Calgary, but it didn't work out." Emma sighed as she sit with her friends around a campfire at night, "He said I was nice, like a sister, nice."

"That's kinda creepy." Naruto said and no one can see his slightly green face under the mask.

"I know!" The orange-haired teenager agreed, "That's one of many things you can't say to a girl if you're going to break up!"

"My last boyfriend was all touchy-feely, an octopus with fingers." Fin rubbed her arms with a shiver.

"Oh, too bad for you." Lo smiled teasingly, "My guy's awesome!"

"You have a guy?" Emma asked surprisingly with others.

"Sure…" The brunette replied, "Well, I'm working on it." She sneak a glance to the mascot before she speak quickly, "But my last boyfriend was Stone Seabreeze." Almost everyone look surprised by the news.

"The Stone Seasbreeze?" The blonde surfer gasped.

"The famous singer?" The orange-haired girl dropped her jaw.

"The famous surfer?" Broseph strumming his guitar.

"Some boy idol with fifteen minutes fame?" Naruto said before everyone looked at him, "What? That happen to many teenage idols."

"…So you've heard of him?" Lo said.

"Seriously?" Fin said in awe, "You and Stone Seabreeze?"

"Seriously." The rich girl smiled braggingly, "When have I ever lied to you guys?"

"Let's see…" The mascot raise his fin, "There's one time you told me there's ramen in the pool then push me in…Another time when you…"

"He's a total sweetie." Lo ignored the mascot with plastered smile, "I met him last year when he stayed at the resort."

"Why have you never told us?" Emma asked.

"Oh, well, it was all down low, you know." The brunette replied with swaying hand, "Stay out of the tabloids."

"What's he like?" The orange-haired girl asked again as she leaned close, "Is he romantic, like his song?"

"He is a killer surfer?" Fin asked.

"Is he a good kisser?" Broseph asked before everyone looked at him, "What? It's important to be a good kisser in relationship."

"Yes, yes and yes!" Lo answered with corked eyebrow, "But come on, guys. I don't want to brag about Stoney. Kind of cheapens our thing, you know?"

"Oh, you call him Stoney!" Emma squealed.

"So if it's all this great, how come you're not with him anymore?" Naruto asked, "That's if you don't mind the question. It's cool if you don't answer it since it's personal."

"It's fine." She waved it off, "The reason why we broke up is because he dump me for another girl." Most of her friends gasped, "It's cool, it's cool. I'm totally over it and I don't want to talk about it anymore." The rich girl change the topic by asking Broseph about his last relationship, what her friends don't know is that she just lied to them about her nonexistent relationship with Stone and they will never find out about it.

* * *

"Okay, mouth breathers, eyes front." Bummer tapped a pointer stick against his palm in front of projector screen as the staff line up in front of him in the locker room, "First, the important announcements. One, employee breaks will now be timed by the second. Two, I'm instituting a strict, new 'all buttons to be done up' policy on employee golf shirts." That earn some grumbles, "Three, talking out of turn is a strike, and that includes grumbling." He turned as some sighed out, "And sighing!" There was nothing but quiet, "That's better." He pointed to a picture of teenager boy, "Now, as for unimportant announcements, some guy is coming to play a concert at the hotel. I think his name is Stone Seabreeze." Everyone gasped with various emotions.

'CRAP!' Lo screamed inside her head, 'Okay, okay, don't panic…It's not like we'll run into him during his staying…'

"Oh, I can't wait to get my hands on him." Fin glared.

"Right." Emma agreed.

"What did I say about talking?!" The manager gave them a warning look, "Okay, new rule. All employees will maintain V.I.P. distance from this Seabreeze guy. No coming within twenty feet of him unless it involves room service." He clapped his hands loudly, "Now get to work!" The staff departs to start their job.

* * *

When Stone show up at the front desk with squealing fans, Naruto stare at the female groms as they walk closer to the celebrity. Fin want to make Stone pay for dumping her friend for some random girl and Emma want to make Stone take Lo back while the brunette girl look very nervous with something. 'Maybe because she don't want to talk to her ex or something like that?' Naruto guessed before he turn away from them to hand some balloons out and take picture with guests as Lo quickly ditch her friends by running out, only to be catch outside by them then dig herself deeper in a hole.

* * *

'Why can't I keep my mouth shut?!' Lo want to hit this lightpole with her head, she's in the town all by herself because she lied to her girlfriends by saying that Stone invited her out on a date to make up and that he might take her back. Now she has to wait for few hours before she go back to the hotel or they'll see through it! "Ugh!" She huffed out, "Well, at least I can shopping while I'm here…" The rich girl walk down the street until something big and purplish object catch her attention from the corner of her eyes and her head turn to see the mascot walk down on sidewalk with small bag in his fin. "…Naruto?"

"Huh?" Naruto turn around with some waddle until he see Lo, "Oh, hey, Lo. What bring you to the town?"

"Um, I feel like coming down here." Lo lied with some shuffle, "What about you? Wait, how did you get here? I didn't see you on the bus."

"I was checking couple stores out for games and dvds." He gestured with his bag, "And for how I get here…I drive here."

"Wait, you drive?" She blinked, "Like, you have your own car…And driver license?"

"Yup." Naruto pointed to green 1965 ford econoline van in a parking lot.

"Oh…Do you, like, driving…With this suit on?" Lo asked, picturing Wipeout driving around and she kinda find it a little funny.

"Yeah, of course." He nodded as she blinked owlishly, "…Anyway, I'll be going. See you back at…"

"Wait!" The brunette suddenly grab his back fin as he nearly trip with some stumble before she give him a sweet smile, "Wanna shopping with me? I need some options on clothing and other things!" She see this as a chance to get closer to her secret crush and maybe to sneak few peeks at his real body if she's lucky!

"Um, how long will it ta…" Naruto asked somewhat nervous since he know she's a shopaholic and he never get a chance to finish his question as the smiling girl drag him into a store by force.

* * *

"Naruto, what do you think of that?" Lo pulled the changing booth's curtain aside to reveal her in green tropical floral dress with elegant fuchsia necklace.

"Look good." The mascot said dully, sitting on bench with bags around him.

"You don't look." She looked down at him with fists on her hip, frowning cutely.

"I don't have to." Naruto replied, "Honestly, you look good in anything." That make her blush, "Anyway, isn't that enough? You just bought like two years worth of clothes."

"Almost." Lo pull the curtain back with a smirk, "I haven't try the swimsuits on yet."

"Someone please shot this poor whale with harpoon and put him out of his misery." The mascot threw his fins up with moan, he's very glad that his costume hides his red face when Lo come out in different kind of swimsuits.

After a while, the brunette came out in her original outfit and throws some clothes on the mascot. "Here, try them on!" The brunette smiled brightly with clasped hands.

"Um, yeeeeeah, no." Naruto checked the clothes before he pick a large bright orange t-shirt up as he toss the rest away, "I'm buying that one and that's it."

"But you don't try it on." Lo pouted, "Please go inside and try these clothes on then show them off to me."

"I'd rather not." The mascot get up with a stretch as his back popped, "I'm not changing because…" He paused before he walk up to the cashier with orange shirt and bags, "Never mind."

"Because what?" She walked up to his side to pay for her clothes.

"Forget it, it's complicated and personal." Naruto said as they receive their receipts and exit the store.

"Try me." Lo looked up to him, "I'm willing to listen to you."

"Why?" He grunted.

"Because you're my friend and I care about you." She said without missing a beat, she decide not to tell him that she know what he look like under the costume and that she have a crush on him.

"You care about me?" Naruto gave her a funny look.

"More than you think." Lo smiled and he swear it look like flirty. "So…?"

"Um, later, not right now." He muttered, never notice her frowning at his response before she decide not to push it…For now.

"You up for some fishing?" She suddenly pointed to the pier.

"…Sure?" Naruto looked at her weirdly, "…Why do I have a funny feeling that you're doing it to kill time for something?"

"N-Nothing, I just feel like it." Lo looked away with light blush and a certain tell that he spotted.

"You're lying." He said.

"Wha…?" She sharply turned back to him with scandalized look.

"Your ears wiggle when you lie." Naruto said.

"How do you…" Lo dropped her jaw.

"I noticed it when you lied many times to Bummer or Kelly about work-relating stuff." He answered, "Even sometime with me but it's kinda hard to see them when your hair covered them."

"O-Oh…" She uttered before she bit her lower lip in a inner debate, "…Okay, okay. I…" She sighed, "I lied to Emma and Fin about tonight. I told them that Stone was taking me out on a date and that we may get back together…And…Um…I also lie about my relationship with Stone Seabreeze. We were never together from beginning...Sorry."

"Oh, okay." Naruto shrugged his shoulders and she blinked rapidly.

"…Wait, you're not mad at me?" Lo raised her eyebrow at him.

"Nah, I'm not." He said, "I think the reason why you lied is because you want to impress Fin and Emma last night…Which mean you don't have a boyfriend and can't relate to them, right?"

"Y-Y-Yes…" She blushed embarrassingly, "I only have experienced two dates so far but no boyfriend…" She sneaked a glance at him, "Yet."

"Huh, thought you have, at least, one." Naruto said slightly surprised, he was just shooting in dark. "I mean, you're cute and attractive."

"Really, I am?" Lo almost squealed out loud.

"Yeah…" He snickered, "Most of time. Not when you're abusing this poor whale verbally and physically."

"H-Hey!" She smacked his stomach with a cute glare.

"Let's go fishing." Naruto laughed and she give him a short nod before they start fishing at the pier, sharing some little talk and chat.

"…Is it cool if I ask you for a lift back?" Lo asked.

"Sure." He nodded and the rich girl can say it's very interesting to ride in a van with mascot driving, due to his appearance.

* * *

The next day, Naruto feel slightly tired because he can't sleep well last night with some ruckus going on outside his room. He feel more tired when he see Stone Seabreeze run around screaming his head off few times and he look to Fin and Emma questioningly. "What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"We're getting back at this cheater for toying with Lo's heart." Fin said proudly.

"Yup." Emma smirked wickedly before they look at him, "Want to help us pranking this asshole?"

"…Oh boy, I'm staying out of this one." The mascot waddled away from the girls and they exchange confusing looks before they shrug. He didn't help Lo to stop the girls from pranking the singer for whole day, seeing it as a lesson for her, until she finally fuss up to her friends, which they immediately forgive her along with Stone.

* * *

The sun set one day as Naruto toss Frisbee to Broseph in a random hallway, they were fooling around because it's a slow day and there weren't a lot of guests at the moment. "Guys!" Emma appeared between the boys with happy expression, "I'm ten out of ten!"

"Got that right, Betty." Broseph agreed with hand guns gesture.

"No, on my staff evaluation." The orange-haired girl laughed with coy look before she show the said form off, "See? That makes nine perfect scores in a row. One more, and I get an hour off any shift I want!" She cheered then look at the boys, "Um, hello? Full moon tonight? Night surf? And this time, I won't be stuck in a stupid elevator?"

"You were planning to do it on the night we got blackout?" Naruto asked and she nodded before he miss Broseph's toss as the Frisbee slide under a vending machine. "Oh man…" The trio walk up to the machine, "Broseph, give me a hand here." They push the machine across the hallway then Emma was about to help them picking the disc up before the wallpaper suddenly slip off the wall and they look at the wall to see a door.

"Whoa, sweet!" The afro surfer whistled, "A hidden room!" He opened it right away and they peek inside to see a luxury V.I.P. suite, which Broseph just pointed out.

"That place look like it hasn't been used for many years." Naruto commented after he see many cobwebs and dusts.

"Whoa, what are you guys doing?" Bummer suddenly appeared behind them with hands on his hip before they were join by Fin and Lo.

"Ooh, creepy room!" Lo's eyes lit up, "Let us see!"

"Unh-unh!" The manager swiftly blocked them while getting other out of the room, "This room is strictly off-limits, which means all of you losers take a hike. Now."

"So, how come we don't use that room?" The rich girl asked as soon as the manager locked the door.

"Sorry, your father ordered me not to discuss the incident." Bummer said.

"The corncob prank incident of last summer?" Broseph shivered.

"…N-N-No-No, another incident…" The manager paled with few violent twitches.

"Spill!" Lo bounced excitingly, "Dish! Give it up!"

"Well, if you must know, it happened a week before you plebes arrived." Bummer cleared his throat as he placed hands behind his back, "They were called the Van Dykes. Newlyweds. Came to stay in the honeymoon suite. Frankly, I've never seen a happier couple. And, boy, could they surf."

"So, what happened to them?" Fin asked worriedly, "Did they, like, die or something?"

"Put it this way." The manager replied with squirting eyes, "Surfing and hot tubs don't mix. Ever since, strange things have been going on in there." He glanced at the door frighteningly, "So we sealed off the room, never to be used again."

"Whoa." Broseph uttered, "Heavy."

"Heavy?" Lo said with hands on her chest, "Try heartbreakingly sad."

"W-W-What kind of strange things are we talking about here?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Just put this machine back where it was, and tell no one what you've seen." Bummer ignored the mascot's question, "No one! Got it?" He walks off as soon as they nod to him.

"Well, I'm off to work my shift." Emma walked in other direction.

"This sucks." The brunette crossed her arms childishly, "I wanted to see the haunted honeymoon suite."

"Not me!" The mascot sweated.

"Chill, I got a way in." The afro surfer digs into his afro before he pull an fish bone out.

"Is that a fish bone?" Fin looked at it ridiculously and Broseph merely nod his head as he kneel down in front of the door then start picking it for a while.

"W-What are you doing?" Naruto widened his eyes at the afro surfer, what kind of sane people want to break into a fucking haunted room?!

"Oh, right." Lo smirked teasingly at him, "You're afraid of ghosts, aren't you?"

"Hell yeah!" The mascot shivered as Chester the old man walk up to the vending machine, "You can't fight a ghost physically and they can possess you and make you do stuff against your will! Not to mention all the new rules that kept popping up, thank to stories and movies!"

"There's no such thing as ghosts." Fin scoffed, "Every ghostly encounter has some rational explanation." Naruto was about to reply to that but…

"Booyah!" Broseph opened the door with a wide grin before he enter the room and the group stand in front of the door.

"Okay, bye, see you la…" Naruto was ready to make for it but they were quickly pushed in by accident when Chester somehow lift the machine up with some stumble then knock them in, smashing the door in process. "NO, NO, NO!" He swiftly run up to the door, jamming the doorknob while banging on it with other hand. "NOOOOOO!"

"Guess we're stuck in here." Fin watched the mascot freaking out.

"No service?" Lo checked her phone, "Looks like we're in a dead…" She paused to giggle, "Zone."

"Sweet." Broseph lie down on a covered sofa with hands behind his back.

"Not sweet!" Naruto ran around with flailing fins, "There gotta be landline phone somewhere here!"

"Wow, I am so going to take him to haunting rides at any amusement parks and horror movies when we get out of here." The rich girl snickered at the freaked-out mascot, taking some twisted pleasure in that.

"Man, there must be some way out of here…" Fin parting the window curtain, only to see wall of bricks. "Oh…They sealed it really good, huh?"

"Guess we're stuck till morning when someone comes to fill the vending machine." The afro surfer said before he sit up with sheepish smile, "Oh, wait…That's my job."

"Oh, I know!" Lo grinned, "Who wants to play the ouija board game on my cellphone?"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto start to charge at the wall many times in attempt to break through it.

"You're enjoying it, aren't you?" The blonde surfer looked at her snickering friend.

"Big time." The rich girl giggled, "That is a payback for all stuff he did to me like the slime in bucket prank for one." They hear Naruto screaming out.

"THE BED IS FUCKING POSSESSED!" The group peek inside the bedroom to see trembling bed.

"It's a vibrating bed." Fin reach behind the bed to turn it off, "All the V.I.P. suites have them, chowderhead."

"Well, I don't know that!" Naruto panted heavily.

"Ooh, testy." She held her hands up, "You really don't like haunted places, huh?"

"Big time!" The mascot paced around as he looked for any exit.

"Let me ask the great Ouija how long we will be here for…" Lo kneel down on floor then moving her phone around like ouija piece before she speak in spooky voice, "Oooh, it say we will be here fooooor eternity!"

"Not fu…" Naruto hissed before they jump at the low blaring sound and Naruto pass out on his back with a crash

"Ha, sound like a fart." Broseph blew into conch shell to produce a low blare noise before he notice downed mascot, "Oh, what happened to him?"

"He fainted." The rich girl gave him a light glare for scaring them with his conch, "Come on, let's wake him up…" The trio look down at the downed mascot for few minutes, "…The zipper's on back, isn't it?"

"Yup." The afro surfer rolled the fainted mascot over then pat the back before he look up to them with a blink, "Nope. Can't find it."

"Maybe it's on side." Fin lift the mascot's fin up then check other side, "…Um…" They patted Wipeout down from head to stomach, "What the heck? How do…How do you take it off?"

"Check the feet." Broseph pointed at the feet, "Maybe you have to take the shoes off so he can slip out?" They attempted to remove the 'shoes' with few tugs until they discover it's also connect to the suit since it's one-piece costume. "…You know, there's one place we haven't check…" He looked at something and the girls follow his line of sight to the mascot's shorts. "…Not it!"

"Not it!" Fin said quickly.

"No…Oh dammit!" Lo clenched her hands with blush as her friends take a step back, "…Can't Broseph do it?"

"No, dudette, depanting a bro is in violation of bro's code." The afro surfer held his hands up with a headshake, he don't want to strip a dude, even if it's a mascot.

"Fin…?"

"Not a million clams for that." Fin declined with a wave.

"Dammit…" Lo glanced down at the mascot with light blush and she reach down to grab the short, yanking it few times. "…It's sewed in." She yanked it few times to prove her claim until…

"What the fuck?" Naruto lift his head up to stare at her, the yanking movements woke him up and he was greeted by blushing brunette with her hands on his mascot's pant.

"O-O-Oh, that's not what it look like!" The rich girl swiftly released him as she stand up with waving hands, "You fainted and we were trying to check on you but…"

"You know you should just have shaken me, right?" The mascot get up as he kept staring at her, "…Pervert."

"A-Again, it was not what it look like!" Lo shouted, "And it's not really your shorts anyway! We were trying to find your zipper to check on you!" They paused at the sound of low growl.

"I'm starving." Broseph patted his stomach as he walked over to a fridge then open it, "Hmm, got a dead fly, brown stain, some white thing, and some kind of cake?" He take out a three-level cake, "Score!" There was a flicking of light and someone swear they saw some bluish figure.

"Wedding cake?" The rich girl gasped, "Broseph, you can't eat that!"

"Why?" The afro surfer smirked, "'Cause it's three months old?" There was another light flicking with bluish figure and he look around puzzlingly.

"Well, that and it's, like, the last remembrance of their love." Lo said and Broseph took a bite out of the cake as the light flicked again.

"Their love is delicious." Broseph hummed before he choke.

"He's choking!" Fin gasped in horror, "Broseph!" The said teenager suddenly laughed.

"Total ghostly punkage." The afro surfer laughed and they pause when they hear a low moan.

"Tell me that was your stomach." The brunette said slightly nervous.

"Uh…" Broseph shivered with others, "Is it getting chilly in here?" Again, the light flicked and Naruto swear he saw something ghostly.

"GHOST!" Naruto quickly hide himself behind Lo with his fins on her shoulders, "WE'RE SORRY BROSEPH ATE YOUR CAKE!"

"I told you not to eat their cake!" Lo glared at Broseph.

"Hold on, I think I can yack it up." The afro surfer grinned and he insert finger into his mouth.

"Okay, stop it!" Fin threw her hands up, "I told you…There's no such thing as ghosts!" A ominous whispers appear around the startled teenagers and Lo quickly turn around to hug Naruto with chattering teeth as Naruto start to hyperventilating. "Okay, guys." She placed fists on her hip with dirty look, "Enough with the ghost punks." Their ears get assaulted by screech, "Ugh, who is making that awful screeching?"

"Ummmm…." Broseph slowly pointed ahead of them and they look over to see floating ghost of bride move toward them with flicking lights. "Whoa…Ghost corpse bride!" The ghost swoosh over their heads and the teenagers quickly run into a bathroom with some high-pitched screams then smash the door shut. "That was closeness."

"It's got to be some kind of hallucination or something!" The blonde surfer said before Naruto grab her shoulders, shaking her.

"A FUCKING HALLUCINATION, YOU SAY?!" Naruto screamed, "THAT IS A PLAIN GRADE A GHOST AND SHE'S OUT FOR OUR SOULS!"

"What he said!" The sweating afro surfer agreed before he point at the bathtub with boiling unknown liquid, "That is clearly not a hallucination."

"B-Boiling brown crap in the tub!" Lo cried in horror and the showerhead suddenly turn on with scalding hot water as a shadow appear inside. "What's that?!"

"Relax." Fin huffed as she open the shower to reveal a floating bathrobe, "It's just a bathrobe." She roll her eyes at the shocked teenagers before she pause then slowly turn to the floating bathrobe, "Um…"

"GHOST BATHROBE!" Naruto screeched as he raced out, "RUN!" The teenagers don't have to be told twice and they narrowly avoid the ghost bride's swipe.

"It's some kind of trick." The blonde surfer gulped, "Or a figment of the imagination."

"JUST ADMIT GHOSTS ARE REAL AND OUT TO GET US!" The mascot literally dive through the bedroom's door, breaking it in process.

"Dude, the door!" Broseph attempted to block the ghost out by holding the broken door up.

"Jam that chair under the doorknob!" Lo pointed to a chair near the desk, "I do that in my room when daddy won't raise my credit limit." Naruto jammed it up and the group back away from the cracking door.

"Now what?" Naruto asked frighteningly.

"Now we wait till morning, dudes." The afro surfer said.

"We're dead!" The mascot moaned.

"I know!" Lo agreed.

"Would you guys quit it already?" Fin threw her hands up again with a huff, "This ghost stuff is ridiculous!"

"Just accept this place is haunted by angry ghosts!" Naruto shouted back.

"You know what?" The blonde surfer walked by them furiously, "Fine. I will."

"Whoa, what are you doing?!" The rich girl gasped worriedly.

"Okay, ghost, you win." Fin tossed the chair aside then open the door to shout outside, "I accept that there's a slight possibility you might be real. But you're gonna have to prove it." A powerful gust knocks her off her feet and she nearly crash into her friends.

"Fuck, we're so dead now!" Naruto cried as the ghost enter the room then hover above their heads with a screech, "You have gotta piss her off more, don't you?"

"Okay, undead Betty." The blonde surfer stood up, "If you're such a wicked surfer, then rip it up! Show us what you got, ghost!" The moaning ghost summon a wooden plank from the floor then ride around on air as if she was riding waves and perform few tricks. "You call that surfing?" She scoffed and the surfing ghost zoom around faster for a while. "Let's see how good you are with a little adjustable bed action." She quickly click something on bed and it went haywire with vibration and bounces as the mattress bend in random places. The bouncing bed hit the ghost as she flew by and with a hard crash, the bed break apart as the ghost tethering around…With a rope around waist. "Ha!" Fin pointed at the rope, "I knew it! Fake!" She climb up on broken bed to the 'ghost', "Now let's see who you really are!"

"Eww!" Lo gulped with hands on her cheeks as her friend grab the ghost's face, "Is she hideous?!"

"No, she's…" Fin yank wig down to reveal…

"Bummer?!" Everyone cried out as the said manager look up to them.

"Bummer, what are you doing?!" The shocked blonde surfer asked.

"I was trying to scare you slackers away so I could have this sweet crash pad to myself." Bummer said, "And I would have gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for you meddling groms!"

"So, there aren't any ghosts?" Lo asked dejectedly.

"No, just a V.I.P. suite that's not up to code." The manager said.

"So the brown stuff in the tub?" Fin asked.

"Rusty water."

"The chill air?" Broseph asked.

"I broke the A.C. when I snuck in through the air vent in the bathroom." Bummer glanced over his shoulder.

"See?" The blonde surfer smirked smugly to the others, "I told you guys there's no such thing as ghosts." She looked at him with a grin, "How'd you fake that floating robe?"

"What floating robe?" The confusing manager furrowed his brows.

"You know, the robe in the shower." Fin gave him a raised corky eyebrow with a smirk before they hear a ominous laughter that come from nowhere, "…Never mind." She immediately run out with the groms, leaving the hanging manager behind.

"Wait!" Bummer kicked his legs around as he tried to free himself, "No! Don't leave me! Wait!"

* * *

"There." The manager sealed the room with paperwall and blocks it with vending machine. "I don't think that ghost…"

"Or whatever actual thing it was." Fin inputted.

"…Will be bothering anyone again." Bummer held a key out, "Now, what to do with the key?"

"Chuck it in the ocean where no one can ever find it again." Naruto said flatly, he is so going to sleep with nightlight on for few days after this experience.

"Say, about the wedding couple." Lo raised her hand up, "What really happened to them?"

"They divorced each other two days after the wedding because both were cheating on each other with different people." The manager replied, "It wasn't really pretty with all fighting and twist in dramas. The groom was cheating on bride with his mother-in-law and she was cheating on him with his brother. Then it turn out that they even slept with groomsmen and maids…Their best friends and so on. Then they blame each other while not owning up to their mistakes."

"…Yikes." The mascot muttered.

"Indeed, yikes." Bummer nodded few times before he suddenly shout at them, "Now go back to work, you slackers! The night shift isn't working itself! Chop-chop!" The groms quickly ran off to finish up their shift.

* * *

A week later, Naruto pour hot water into his cup noodle in the dorm's kitchen and Emma was asking groms to borrow surfboard for a day for Battle of the Bettys because she broke her board. "Yeah…" Lo drawled with little worried expression, "I'm gonna say no."

"Why?" Emma whimpered.

"Don't get me wrong." The brunette waved her hands nervously with sheepish grin, "I'd totally love to help you out." She rubbed her board with fondness, "But all I have is this shortboard, and you're not really ready to break…" She quickly catch herself with some stutter, "I mean, rid a Shortie, so…" She crossed her arms, "No."

"Broseph, dude, help a girl out?" She looked to the said surfer.

"I don't know." Broseph glanced at his board, "The only longboard you could handle is Angelina here, and she's kind of special."

"I will be really, really careful." Emma clasped her hands in plead, "I promise! If I miss this contest, I'm going to be so sad." She looked at him with puppy eyes and cute pout, "You don't want to make me sad, do you? Do you?"

"…Just…" The afro surfer caved in, "Treat Angelina right, okay?"

"Thank you!" She squealed happily, "Thank you! Thank you!" She suddenly kiss his cheek gratefully before she run outside with Broseph's board and Lo turn her head to look to him with raised eyebrow.

"Angelina?" Lo smirked teasingly.

"Board's got to have a name." Broseph shrugged with his hands.

"I know, but she's more of a Scarlett, don't you think?" The brunette said and they almost jump at a thumping sound.

"It's cool!' Emma hollered outside, "Just a ding! Totally cool!"

"…I'm going out to watch her…" The nervous afro surfer hurried after her.

"You think he mean Emma or Angelina?" Lo looked over to Naruto.

"Angelina." The mascot picked his cup up then turn around with a slurp and the rich girl blinked rapidly at half-empty cup, she don't see him slurping this noodles up or even pick it up with chopsticks!

"How…Ugh!" The brunette threw her hands up furiously, "I gave up!"

"With what?" Naruto raised his eyebrow at her behind his mask.

"Forget it." Lo crossed her arms with a low mumble, something about cutting mascot open and stupid trick. She look up to him with a tilted head, "…Hey, can we talk about, like, why you always wear this costume everywhere you go."

"Because it's for…" He said mockingly.

"And don't say it's for work, young mister." She cut him off as if she know what he was going to say. "I mean, like when you go to town, hanging out after shifts end and etc."

"And like I said before, it's complicated and personal." Naruto said, "You won't understand."

"And I always said try me." Lo replied, "I want to understand and know everything about you." They have some staredown between them for few minutes until the mascot sigh out.

"You're not gonna let this go, aren't you?" He muttered as she nodded once, "Um…Is there some place where we can talk in private?" Her eyebrow went up slightly, "It's personal and I'm not very comfortable talking about it in open place where other can hear us."

"Oh, um…" She tapped her chin in deep thought as she tried to find a good place to use, she can't use the girls' room since Emma or Fin may walk on them and something come to her mind. "I know!" The brunette snapped her fingers, "Let's use your room, Broseph and the boys said you have your own room for some reason."

"My room?" Naruto rubbed his head, "Um…Alright, sure, I guess." It's good thing his room is clean and very simple that there's nothing for him to hide. "Come on." He waddled down the hallway with Lo in tow until they reach his door and he open it to allow her in then enter his room, closing the door behind him as Lo glance around his room until she see something that make her drop her jaw.

"...You have your own bathroom?!" Lo jabbed her index finger at the said room with gaping expression, "How in the world did you manage to swing that?!"

"Well, it has something to do with my situation…" He muttered.

"Spill." She said with a nod of her head, signaling that he have all of her attention.

"Um, I…" Naruto sit down on his bed with some fidget, "I have some…Kind of anxiety of…People seeing me, my real face and body. Weird, I know." Lo blinked surprising before she sway her hand in circular motion as a 'please continue' sign, "You remember me told you that I used to live in Japan for few years, right? Well, I was often bullied and harassed in my old school because of my look. To them, I was a outsider and some people think I'm either delinquent or 'dirty mutt', due to my mixed blood, and it's pretty worse when some found out that my dad is, was, an American solider. Everyone always call me names, picking on me, pulling these dirty so-called pranks and tried to steal my stuff every single day…And every time when I go out, I always get stop by police who kept asking me for passport and threat to send me to juvenile detention, not to mention some jerks and racists who decide to mess around with me then report me for no reason." He paused for few minutes, he don't know why he was opening up to her about this time. "Because of everything I experienced, I start to have this anxiety, it's kinda mild because I only have little panic attack and little nauseous when someone see me, and I cope with it by wearing some costume." He scratched his head as it become quiet for few minutes while the brunette stare at him, "I bet you think it's stupid and weird because I have some issues with…"

"No, no, I don't think it's stupid or weird." Lo cut him off with quick wave as she sit down next to him, "It's…Um…Wow, you know? I honestly have no idea that you have a reason for wearing costume wherever you go and what you went through…" She glanced at his room again, "…Who else know about that? Your issue?"

"Beside my parent and you?" Naruto muttered, "Only Bummer know, he's the one who hired me and give me this room."

"Oh." She uttered before she place her hand on his hand fin, "I…I really don't know what to say…I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said, "I…I'm glad you listen, you know? It's not everyday I have to share something to someone…"

"Yeah." Lo smiled gently before she look down to her fidgeting hands, "Um, I have something to share…Um, I…I kinda saw you out of your costume another night and found out that you're this Phantom Surfer." The mascot whipped his head to her as she quickly waved her hands, "It was totally accident! And I don't tell anyone about what you look like inside, not even to our friends. It's your secret to share…I'm sorry!"

"…It's okay." Naruto sighed after few minutes as the brunette release her breath, "You don't tell anyone about that so…It's all good."

"So we're cool?" She asked with a hopeful tiny smile.

"Yup." He nodded and they sit in silence for few moments.

"…Can I ask you something?" Lo glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Shoot."

"Um, do you think you'll, one day, get over that?" She asked, "Be cured."

"Mm, maybe." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, his anxiety is pretty mild but still serious. "When, I don't know."

'Hopeful, soon.' Lo have to come up with something to help her crush if she want to be with him…There's absolute no way her future boyfriend is going around in this costume for the rest of their life! This thought made her blush, "…Do you want to go to Battle of Bettys and see how the girls doing?"

"Yup, I want to see if Emma'll break Angelina in pieces yet." He gets up with her as they walk out of his room.

"If she does, then Broseph'll never forgive her for that." She chuckled lightly, "Maybe telling her to stay away from his other boards." They both were right when they saw Broseph carrying three pieces of his surfboard with sad look.

On bright side, Emma get her own vintage surfboard after doing some odd jobs for Kahuna and Fin won first place in Battle of Bettys.

* * *

Three days later in the locker room, some groms were discussing about their plan for today because there is a surf festival in town and they have to ditch the work without Bummer's knowledge. "Listen up, slackers!" Bummer walk in then stand in front of the staff with hands on his hip, "Before you get to 'work', we have a special ceremony. Martha here is a true hero. She threw herself in the line of fire to save the president of Uzbekistan from a slow and painful death."

"No, I just stop him from eating two-weeks expired yogurt cup." Martha deadpanned, "And do we have to do this stupid ceremony?"

"In recognition of this deed, I will now remove Martha's one strike from her employee record." The manager ignored her as he take out a long wooden staff with thick book then wave it above the blank-faced goth teenager's head, "Bow your head, strike-burdened one!"

"Oh for the love of…" Fin rolled her eyes.

"Silence is mandatory at all strike-removal ceremonies!" Bummer send a warning glare to the blonde surfer before he turn back to the goth girl, "Foul black mark on Martha's employee record, come out! Arise, Lady Martha! You are clean!" He shot another look to the staff and they clap for her dully.

"Someone need to stop reading or watch too much of Lord of the Ring." The goth teenager muttered under her breath.

"Yes, very good." The manager grinned, not have heard Martha's comment. "Now, the rest of you strike-laden losers, be more like Martha. And…Get to work!" The staff left right away so they don't have to deal with another Bummer's crazy ceremonies.

* * *

"Yo, Wipeout." The said mascot looked up to see Kahuna as he tossed a key over to him and Naruto quickly catch it with some fumble. "Lock up the whale bus for me?"

"Sure." Naruto replied.

"Hey, Naruto!" Broseph quickly run up to him with a wide grin, "You get the bus key, right? Maybe you should give us lift to town?"

"Sure, I see why not." The mascot shrugged his shoulders, it'll only take thirty minutes to drive to town and back and anyone won't be wise.

"Thank, bro!" The afro surfer race off to inform the others.

"Martha, you'll cover for everyone, right?" Naruto glanced to the goth teenager.

"Yeah, I'll say that they have a day off and it's the law." Martha said uninterestingly.

"Thank, I owe you one." He said as he walked off.

"Nah, that'll make us even." She waved it off, she discovered the truth behind Johnny's firing when she was going through the tapes for checking and scrubbing and that is why she always let the groms and Wipeout get away with almost everything since then.

* * *

"Everyone set in?" Naruto asked everyone in the bus as he start it up.

"Yeah!" Fin cheered out loudly.

"Beach Bash, here we come!" Broseph high-fived with Emma and Lo clap her hands with big smile as the bus take off. Naruto drive down the road for a while until he hears Lo shrieking.

"What's the matter?" The mascot called over his shoulder, "Forget your makeover, daddy's girl?"

"No, I found Snack Shack sleeping in overhead compartments." Lo huffed at Naruto's comment before she look up to the chubby teenager in the compartment, "What are you doing in there, you wiener?"

"Sleeping." Snack Shack yawned, "Kahuna always gives me a ride to town for my shift at Beaver Tails."

"Well, you're in luck then." Naruto said, "Because I'm driving everyone to town since Kahuna's busy at the moment with a sick lobby shark."

"You rock, Wipeout." Snack Shack yawned again before he go back to sleep, "Wake me up when we get there…" The bus drove on for a while until Naruto hit the brake when he see a group up ahead and he pull over to open the door as three topical models peek in.

"We hear there's a hot concert in town." The blonde model smiled, "Got room for three more?"

"Sure, hop in." The mascot waves them in, "We're actually heading there." The giggling models take their seats and he set the bus in drive, resume the driving. It really don't take him long before they reach the town and he pull over then open the door, "Okay, we're here!" Everyone step off with a cheer until Lo, Fin, Emma and Broseph notice that he wasn't coming.

"Naruto, you're not coming?" Fin asked.

"Nah, it's not really my scene." Naruto waved, "And someone have to stall Bummer if he wise up to your plan. Give me a holler when you guys are ready to come back and I'll pick you guys up." He was about to close the bus doors but…

"Wait!" Lo stepped back inside, "I'm coming with you."

"Huh?" Emma blinked at her, "Why? But the band…?"

"Well, honestly, I'm not a fan of this band." The brunette waved it off, "And someone gotta keep Naruto company on the way back…And help him with Bummer." Her fellow groms stared at her, "Don't worry about us, it's okay. Go and have fun!"

"…Well, you heard her." Broseph shrugged his shoulders to Fin and Emma, "Let's go have fun!"

"Alright." Fin nodded together with the orange-haired teenager before she look to the brunette and mascot, "Want us to grab you something from the concert?"

"Nah, I'm good." Naruto said.

"Nah, thank." Lo waved to them as the group walk away and she take her seat behind Naruto as soon as he drive the bus back to the hotel.

"You sure you don't want to stay with the guys?" The mascot asked her after few minutes of silence."

"Yes, I'm sure." She nodded, "It won't be fun without you there…I mean, um…You know?" The mascot merely tilt his head slightly, "…Oh, hey!" Lo clapped her hands loudly in attempt to change the topic, "I totally forget to tell you something!"

"What?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I think I might come up with something that can cure you of your anxiety." Lo grinned, she have been thinking about it for days. "We will start with something really small then building it up from there."

"Um, I don't know about that…" He muttered slightly nervous and doubtful.

"Come on, just give it a try." She said, "And if it don't work then we can stop, okay?"

"Um…" Naruto think deeply for a while, "…Okay, let's do it…"

"Great!" Lo gave him a quick hug, "You won't regret it!"

"I hope so." The mascot muttered with a gulp. He really hope it's not something crazy and part of him wonder why she's so keen on helping him. He push it out of his head when they reach the hotel and it turn out that Bummer haven't catch on, if he does then they just tell him that they have day off, which he accept without any problems since it's on the schedule.

* * *

**And that end the fifth chapter of WO! Love it? Hate it?**

**So far, there are some developing between Naruto and Lo throughout some events and works! We also found out why Naruto always wear this suit!**

**What kind of plan does Lo have in mind and should Naruto be worried about it? What kind of stuffs will Naruto/Wipeout do? What about the groms? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be wiped out.**


	6. Sessions

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

**Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

**Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

**Enjoy the sixth chapter of WO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto and Stoked****.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sessions**

* * *

Lo check her manicure out in the lobby as she exited the spa room and her little brother was right behind her. "Come on, sis!" George begged, "Just one dollar."

"As if." Lo scoffed with fists on her hip, "Why don't you get a job and stop expecting other people to bankroll your life?" She turned to the spa cashier with a smile, "Put it on daddy's tab."

"Really?" The young boy's shoulders drop with a groan then walk away annoyingly. The brunette kept admiring her nails until she sees Naruto wandering around the lobby and she approaches him.

"Hey, Naruto." She greeted him quietly so any children near them won't hear her calling Wipeout by his real name.

"Yo, Lo." Naruto greeted back.

"You get a break in, like, an hour, right?" Lo said.

"In about twenty minutes." He answered after take a quick glance at the lobby clock, "Why?"

"I'm thinking of starting the plan today." She replied.

"O-Oh, um…" Naruto muttered, "Where?"

"In place where you feel comfortable, like your room." Lo patted his back with a grin before she walks off with a single wave, "Meet you at your door."

"…Okay." He scratched his neck nervously, 'I really hope it's not something crazy or huge…Like taking my costume off right away.' He turn his attention back to the guests as they come up to him for photo op.

* * *

Naruto and Lo enter his room before the mascot speaks, "You said we're starting with something small, how small are we talking about here?"

"Let's see…" Lo spin around to face him as she tapped her chin, "Is it okay if I ask you to stick your arm out of that?"

"Um, I guess it's okay…" Naruto blinked at a very simple task, "Just an arm?" She confirmed with a nod and she watch the mascot shuffling under the costume then hear a zipping sound on his back before Naruto slowly stretch his arm out. "Now what?"

"How do you feel now?" She asked.

"Fine." He replied.

"Good, let's keep it out for a while." Lo tapped her chin with a hum, "Is it okay if I touch it few times? Just to see how you'll handle it."

"…Are you actually winging it?" Naruto can't help but to ask.

"Yes, I am." She admitted without any remorse, "Problem?"

"No, just…" He waved it off with his real arm, "It's kinda little weird."

"Yeah." Lo agreed, it's not everyday you get to try curing a person of anxiety and this person wear a mascot costume. "So…Can I?"

"Um, go ahead." Naruto said and she gently poke and caress his arm. 'Her hand is soft…' He think to himself with a blush, grateful that his face was hidden behind the mask.

'Whoa, he's toned.' She patted his arm with a mental whistle, 'I want to do more but that'll be too much…' The brunette move her hand away from his arm with a clearing throat, "Okay, I think that's enough for now. We'll do it again later."

"That's it?" He take his arm back inside the costume then zip it up, "Really?"

"Yeah, I told you we're doing it small then building it up from there one step at a time." Lo nodded, "We'll do another one later tonight or tomorrow and this time, you'll take two arms out."

"Um, tomorrow is good." Naruto muttered as he corrected himself inside the costume and the brunette nod again.

"Want to walk with me to the hotel?" She asked him with a smile, standing up.

"Yeah, I'm planning to go to the beach for appearance." The mascot accepted her offer and they exit the dorm then walk to the hotel together before they split up with a bye.

* * *

"Sign a petition to ban the bikini contest?" That was the first thing Fin said to Naruto when he reach the beach and he raise his eyebrow at her large body-sign with 'no biniki' sign.

"Um, but you're wearing bikini…" Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah, normal bikinis that stay on and serve a purpose." Fin said as a random girl walk by them, "Not ones that barely qualify as butt floss."

"Um, that's kinda judgmental, you know?" The mascot lift his fins up, "It's like telling women to cover themselves or wear longer skirt instead of shorter when there's nothing wrong with it. It's their choice to wear whatever they like and we have to respect it."

"…Broseph, sign ban bikini contest?" The blonde surfer asked the said grom as soon as he walk up to them.

"No can sign." Broseph refused, "Bikinis are one of the seven wonders of the world."

"No, they're not." Fin replied.

"One of my seven wonders." The afro surfer smiled, "You know, waves, sun, beach, boards, sleep, chili dogs."

"Anyway, I don't think anyone would sign your petition." Naruto said, "Let's say, this contest empower women because they have rocking body and they have great personality and good brain to go with it." Fin paused to think about it, "And you're trying to take that away from everyone who has high self-esteem in their body image, plus size to skinny and all."

"…Ugh, you're right." The blonde surfer removed her sign before she stow it into a trash bin with petition, "What the hell was I thinking?"

"You're just doing it because you thought it was right thing to do." The mascot replied.

"Man, Wipeout, you're so deep and heavy sometime." Broseph whistled and both blondes rolled their eyes lightly.

* * *

"Yo, Wipeout!" The mascot turn to see Ripper and Lance run up to him, "You get some fast-acting laxative packets we can use?"

"Yeah, I get some on me." Wipeout held the packets out of nowhere, something that baffled the surfers. "What are you going to use them for?"

"Lo is paying us to sabotaging her brother's date with Kelly." Lance answered as they take the packets from him, "Thank! We'll pay you back for these!"

"It's on the house." The mascot waved it off as they looked at him oddly, "Dudes, Kelly, nuff said." The teenagers nodded together, no one really like Kelly for many good reasons. "Have fun and send me some pictures if possible."

"We will!" Both laughing surfers run off and the mascot turn around to resume his work around the hotel.

* * *

Three days later, there was some chaos going on around the hotel because Surfer's Paradise have engage in a prank war with Captain's Ron's hotel. "Sir, if I may say, this resort is a monument to your magnificent good taste." Bummer gestured to the lobby as his boss stand in front of the lobby fish tank while Naruto stand near them.

"And your comments are a testament to your magnificent ability to brownnose." Mr. Ridgemount said.

"Thank you, sir!" The manager grinned happily, "By the way, we're streaming this morning's surf demon direct to the hotel's website. Having the staff show off their surf moves is bound to bring in guests by the droves."

"Good work, Baumer!" The owner nodded approvingly, "I knew there was a reason I hired you."

"It's working already." Bummer pointed to a man at the entrance, "Welcome to Surfer's Paradise. Can I take your bags, check you in, sign you up for surf lessons, back massage?"

"No, dude." The man took some photo, "I'm not staying here. I just wanted to take a picture of the place that got so royally owned by Captain Ron." He showed them the pictures of groms fall into water with fake surfboards.

"Captain Ron has played us for fools, and he's not even a captain!" Mr. Ridgemount yelled furiously as everyone jumped up, "He just wears the hat! Baumer, I want you to drop everything and prank Captain Ron like he's never been pranked before!"

"Prank?!" Naruto popped up behind them as both bosses nearly jumped up from startle, "Any pranks? I have so many ideas to use and I'm dying to use my corncob prank, it've been long time since I did it!"

"…C-C-Corncob prank…" The owner muttered slowly with glossed-over eyes before he place hand on his mascot's shoulder, "…You have my permission to prank the hell out of so-called captain. Make sure they will never prank us back after that."

"YAAAAAAAAAAY!" The mascot run out of the lobby with waving arms above his head like a happy hyper kid.

"S-S-S-SIR?!" Bummer paled, "D-D-D-DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE…"

"I know what I have done." Mr. Ridgemount take a deep breath, "And I do not regret anything. Ron must pay for his sins and for forcing my hand to release the prankster from hell."

* * *

"CAPTAIN CLAM, SPEAK TO ME!" Ron cried out to the sky as he held Captain Clam close to his chest, the mascot twitched violently and they were surrounding by corncobs as they lie innocently. "OH GOD, WHY! WHY DO YOU CREATE THIS DEVIL TO CREATE A CORNCOB PRANK! WHY!" His hat have been glued on and tainted with itching powder and so many unholy smells.

"M-M-Ma, ma!" Tuna sobbed as he hang off the mast with his underwear and he was covered in colorful powder with red boils all over his body and wear a dirty soiled diaper on his head.

"S-S-SOMEONE GET ME TOILET PAPER!" Betty shouted from the bathroom before she vomited with some loud wet farts, "OH GOD!"

"WHAT KIND OF MONSTER WOULD DO THAT TO…" The captain sobbed until he see a figure slowly raise from deck of his boat and it was some kind of purple whale.

"Hello, Captain Ron." Wipeout said and the captain shivered at the smiling face of the mascot before he slowly take a single corncob out. "And good bye!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ron screamed in horror.

* * *

"Sir, I have done the deed!" Wipeout salute proudly to Mr. Ridgemount on the beach as the owner and everyone stare at Ron's sinking boat. "I made Ron swear to never prank Surfer's Paradise for the rest of his life or face another corncob prank!"

"…Good work, Wipeout." Mr. Ridgemount said calmly, "You are getting a raise for that."

"Thank you, sir!" The mascot waddled past his boss and back to the hotel with a happy noise.

"I wonder what he did to make this ship sink." Fin said to her friends.

"Um, I don't want to know…" Lo muttered.

"Same here." Broseph shivered, "I heard the boss gave him ok to use Corncob prank." Some people who's familiar with this prank shuddered.

"I regret nothing." The owner whispered flatly as the ship's brig explode in fire, "Nothing."

* * *

It has been few weeks after Naruto's prank spree and right now, he was having another session with Lo in his room. "…Um, d-do we have to do that?" Naruto fidgeted nervously.

"Yes." Lo hummed lightly, "You're going to coming out of this costume and we'll see how long you last before the panic kick in. If you think or feel like it's coming, you can put the costume back on right away." The mascot shifted his weight nervously, "Just take your time." She said understanding with a gentle smile and he take few deep breaths. At first, nothing happen for almost twenty minutes until the costume ruffle few times with some shuffle and a unzipping sound can be heard before it slowly part away as Naruto take it down hesitantly around his waist, finally reveal his upper body and face to Lo. He slowly looks up to her and they stare at each other for a bit. "…How do you feel right now?"

"G-G-Good so far…" He answered with sheepish scratch, he doesn't feel anxiety yet but at same time he feel so nude. Everything was silence for a while until she speak up.

"You're pretty good-looking up close." The brunette grinned as the blonde squeaked with a small jerk before she look worried, "Naruto, are you okay? Did it kick in? Put…"

"Y-Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine, I'm fine." Naruto said quickly, "I-It's just that…You kinda caught me off guard with what you said…"

"That you're good-looking?" Lo said as he blushed embarrassingly, "Well, it's true, you are."

"T-Thank you…" He said somewhat meekly.

"And what do you think of me?" She leaned in closer with a lopsided grin, "Am I a good-looking too?"

"W-Well, you're pretty cute and attractive…" Naruto said as she blushed before he smirk lightly, "For a spoiled girl."

"Hey!" Lo pushed his shoulder lightly with a cute pout, "I'm not spoiled anymore!"

"Pfft, you still make people put everything on your daddy's tab." He snorted and she blushed embarrassingly at that. Naruto feel his anxiety slowly creeping up and he takes few deep breaths.

"You alright?" She placed hand on his hand in support and the anxiety fade away.

"Mm, yes." Naruto nodded with faint blush as he squeezed her hand lightly, "Thank."

"No problem." Lo smiled and they unknowingly hold hands for few more minutes.

"…Um, I should put it back on now." The blonde remove his hand from her hold and he inwardly feels disappointing at the lack of her warmth as he put his costume back on. '…Why do I feel that way?' The brunette feels same way when they released their hold, "Um, how long did I last?"

"Forty-three minutes." The rich girl checked the stopwatch app on her phone, "You're doing better than I thought. I expected you to dive back in by ten minutes mark." She put her phone away, "We'll try again tomorrow to see if you can last this longer again or not."

"Yeah." Naruto muttered, "Um…Say, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Lo nodded.

"Um, why are you so keen on helping me out with my condition?" He asked.

"Because you're my friend…" The brunette twirled her hair around her index finger, "And I like you."

Naruto jerk his head up with a rapid blink, "Um, like…As in…?"

"As in like-like." Lo said before she blushed madly as she realized that she kinda confessed to her crush, "Oh, I better get going! I'm having a girl's night with everyone at penthouse!" She hurried out with red face, "See you later!"

"…She like me?" The mascot blinked rapidly with dumb look before a blush appears on his face, "Oh…" He have to admit that he kinda like her for a while.

At night, he was very confusing when he hear many sirens at the hotel and he didn't go out to check it out because he was very sleepy. He found out the very next day that it was related to girl's night and some false bomb threat.

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm now on housekeeping…" Lo sprawl out on table with a groan in dorm's common room, "I don't want to be maid!" She shuddered at mental picture of dirty gross room before she look up to Fin on the sofa, "Fin, how bad is it going to be?"

"Very." Fin grimaced, "You have no idea how many guests does not flush…Not to mention some certain mess they left on sheets."

"Ew!" The brunette shuddered again with some gag, can't summer end any sooner?!

"I smell something cooking, what are you making for dinner?" Naruto enter the common room from hallway.

"F-Fish sticks!" Lo swiftly sit straight up with a blush and widened eyes as the mascot nearly stumble, "…Hi."

"…Hi." The mascot replied dumbly, "Um…Can I have any of these fish sticks?"

"…Y-Yes, plenty for everyone…" The brunette nod slowly and Fin look at them weirdly, she have notice that Naruto and Lo have been acting a little weird around each other for few days and their friends also notice it. The blonde surfer wants to ask them about it but it's not her place to ask…For now.

"Cool…" Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly, "…Um, can we…Can we talk about something…" He glanced to the blonde surfer then back to Lo, "In private?"

"I'm going to get some waves in before dinner." Fin takes that as a cue to leave the dorm to give them some private and to block anyone that must come in.

"What do you want to talk about?" Lo asked somewhat nervous, fidgeting with her folded hands.

"D-Do you have a day off on this Saturday?" The mascot said nervously, "I-If so, do you want…To go to a movie with me?"

"L-Like a date?" The brunette gasped with lit-up eyes as he nodded shyly, "Does…Does that mean you…"

"I kinda like-like you and I want to take you out on a date to see if we can be…" Naruto scratched his head bashfully, "You know? That's if you don't mind me wearing costume to…"

"I'll love to!" Lo cut him off with a squeal, "I don't mind you wearing it to our dates." It's one of things she has to tolerate for now because she believes that he'll stop wearing it in time with their sessions. "What time and where?"

"How about six pm?" He asked, "We can meet up outside the dorm so we can go in my van, is that okay?"

"Yes and yes!" The happy brunette hop off her chair to glomp him in a bear hug, "Million time yes!" They remain in place for couple minutes until the oven's dinging timer cause them to break apart quickly, "Oh!" She giggled giddily as she quickly take the tray out with mitts then turn the oven off before she look at him, "I really can't wait for our first date."

"Ditto." Naruto chuckled slightly giddily and nervous, it's going to be his first date and he hope he don't mess it up. Unknown to him, Lo was in same boat and she hope she don't do anything that'll embarrass her on their first date.

"Can we keep it secret from everyone for a while?" Lo steeped her fingers together, "I don't want everyone to get up in our business and change everything like our friendship, you know?"

"I get it." He nodded, if everyone know about that then that would change the whole chemistry between the groms. They share some small discussion and then change the topic when the groms show up. When Fin whisper a question to Lo, the brunette claim it was just some inside tip questions about a higher job in the hotel and if her daddy have some opening spots for Naruto to apply for and Fin just let it go right away.

* * *

Saturday afternoon, Naruto was waiting for his date outside the dorm and he don't have to wait any longer when Lo come outside after she checked her surrounding to make sure it's all clear to avoid her friends. The mascot glance up and down her appearance with a light blush, she wears a purple tropical dress and a sliver-and-gold necklace with pink seashell. "Y-You really look nice…" Naruto blushed under his mask, "And pretty."

"Thank you." Lo smiled as they head together to his van in the hotel staff parking lot, "What movie are we going to watch?" She asked curiously.

"Whatever you pick." Naruto unlocked his van before they get inside as he starts it up, "And I'll pay for everything."

"Ooh, whatever I pick?" The smirking brunette took her phone out to check the local theater's list as he drove, "Wonder if they get some ghost horror movie?" The mascot squeaked frighteningly, "Just kidding, just kidding." She giggled, "Although, if we were, I'll offer holding your hand." Her eyes scan the list, "They are showing bunch of old movies…Rom-com or thriller?"

"Um, which is about what?" He asked.

"This rom-com is about a stalkish girl that follows a news reporter around, doing crazy things to get his attention and tries to win his love." Lo said as the mascot start to wonder who the hell wrote and produce this movie, "And this thriller is about a guy have to stay in a phone booth or someone is going to kill him…" She turned her head to him, "Thriller it is! You cool with it?"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded and they reach the theater then park the van before they get out to starting their movie date. "Um, after that, if we have some time and hungry…Do you want to have dinner at fast food joint on the way back?"

"Totally." She nodded as her date paid for the tickets and movie snacks with drinks, "It has been long time since I have some good hamburgers." The staff dorm only have junk foods and she think that some foods have been expired for many years. The daters talk a bit during the movie then more on the way back and they end up enjoying it.

Naruto asked Lo when they walked back to the dorm if they can go on another date and she said yes right away because she really enjoys his company. The first date may be very simple and basic but they have good time and that's what matter the most. Although, some local found it very strange to see a teenager girl walk around with a waddling whale mascot in the town.

* * *

**And that end the sixth chapter of WO! Love it? Hate it?**

**So Naruto is working on curing his anxiety with Lo's help and it seem to be working with some efforts and baby steps. Also we just saw that Captain Ron's staff have become the victim of Naruto but it's their fault for starting the prank war when they don't know what they are getting themselves in! At same time, Naruto and Lo kinda get together near the end of this chapter and have their first basic date!**

**Are they now a couple? How will everyone react to that when they find out? What kind of stuffs will Naruto/Wipeout do? What about the groms? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be wiped out.**


	7. From Sea With Love

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

**Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

**Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

**This chapter only has one episode.**

**Enjoy the seventh and final chapter of WO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto and Stoked****.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: From Sea With Love**

* * *

Naruto stare at the door with nervous expression until Lo speak up next to him, "You know, we can do it another time if you're not up for it."

"Ah, yes, wait, I mean no, no…" He turned his head to her as he fumbled with his words, "Um…I…I want to give it a shoot today…To see how far we have come to that…We have been doing it for weeks and we even come up with some strategies for me if it kick in." He glanced at a object in his hands then back up to the door before he take a big deep breath, "Okay…I'm ready." Naruto opened the door then stand there in front of the doorway for couple minutes before he slowly step out with the brunette behind him. Naruto wasn't wearing his costume, he was wearing a orange shirt with blue jean and pair of sandals.

"Good?" Lo placed her hand on his back for support as he nod once, "Alright, let's go have our breakfast."

* * *

"…And that was the most sweet ride I ever have." Broseph grinned lopsidedly to Fin and Emma as they eat their breakfast in common room, "What about you, sisters? When did you have your first sweet ride?"

"I've never face one yet." Emma said.

"Well, I'll say ten-foot wave in…" Fin was about to share her 'sweet ride' story when she hear some footsteps approaching and they look up to see Lo…And some guy they haven't seen before as he carry some kind of helmet under his arm. The person appears to be Asian-mixed teenager with blonde spiky hair, blue eyes and whiskers marks on his cheeks. "Hey, Lo." She greeted the brunette girl before she gesture to him, "Who's that?" She assume that the rich girl know him since they come in together.

"He look like Phantom Surfer from this urban legend." The afro surfer commented with a thoughtful hum and Lo turn her head to the blonde boy with a smile.

"Um, hey, guys." The blonde boy raised his hand up little shyly and everyone blinked at his familiar voice.

"…Naruto?!" The surprised groms said together in unison as they glance up and down his appearance for the first time before Broseph blink again, "Dude, how come you're not wearing your costume?"

"No, the better question is…" Emma raised her hand up, "What bring it on? I mean, you always wear costume, like, all the time…" She gasped, "Did you get fired?"

"No, I don't get fired…" Naruto coughed into his fist awkwardly, "It's just…Um…" He sneaked a glance to Lo, "I have some…Issue with people seeing my face for some time and I'm working on getting over it for a while…Thus, I'm out of my costume…Just to see how I'll handle it."

"Oh, like some kind of anxiety?" The orange-haired girl blinked in surprise with others as he nodded, "Oh, I don't know that."

"Why don't you tell us about that?" Fin lifted her hand, "We should have help you with that."

"For sure." Broseph nodded few times.

"W-Well, it was kinda personal and I really don't like sharing it…" The blonde boy scratched his head bashfully, "And Lo have been very understanding and helpful with me when she found out by accident." The groms turn to look at Lo as she confirmed it with a nod, she won't tell them the full story because it's Naruto's decision and she have to respect that. If she does then that'll be like betraying Naruto's trust.

"Oh, so…" The blonde surfer glanced up and down Naruto, "Are you over it now or…?"

"Kinda but no." Naruto muttered, "I'm going to try to wear costume less around my friends…But if I'm around strangers…U-Ugh…" He paled at the mental image before he suddenly lift a helmet above his head then put it on, the helmet turn out to be Wipeout mask. "Phew!"

"Like Naruto said, it's a work in process." Lo patted the masked teenager's back and everyone blinked before they shrug in acceptable.

"So..." Broseph decide to change the topic to help his fellow bro out, "Are you the phantom surfer? Because you do look like him."

"Yes, I believe I am this surfer and honestly, who made this urban legend up in first place?" He put fists on his hip with a huff, "I'm very alive and very fleshy. Plus, there are people that do night surfing and you don't hear any urban legend about them, do you?"

"Well, yes, but…" The afro surfer want to point out that he was the only person that do solo night surfing but he remember Naruto said he have some anxiety and have to avoid exposing himself to people so he decide to let it slip by shrugging his shoulders. The groms start to chatting with Naruto as he and Lo join them for breakfast until he left to get his costume for the shift.

* * *

Naruto can't help but to raise his eyebrow when Broseph show up with braids and beads and then seeing sulking orange-haired girl walking by him before his equally-sulking girlfriend show up. "…I have so many questions to ask." Naruto said, "Starting with you, why are you sulking?"

"My daddy is going to take my family to Thailand for work-vacation and he don't even asked me." Lo pouted, "So unfair! Since he kick me out of penthouse, he have been treating me like third removed cousin! Ugh!"

"Ah…" The mascot patted her head two times, "Why's Emma down?"

"Because my brother, Ty, is dating Kelly and this bitch kept rubbing it in her face." The rich girl scowled, "And Kelly does not even like Ty, she's dating him for daddy's money."

"Somehow I'm not surprised by that." Naruto muttered, it's no secret Kelly's a gold digger and would only date either super hunk or rich dudes. "Broseph?"

"He fall for a girl he met at the beach and decide to take up braids for some reason." Lo shrugged her shoulders, "I bet you two lunch dates he'll give his new hairdo up at the end of the day."

"That's a sucker bet there." He chuckled lightly, "Speaking of date, we on for bonfire date on Sunday?"

"Mm-Mmm." She nodded before she whispers to him with a big smile, "I can't wait to spend a night under stars with my boyfriend." She really loves saying this 'boyfriend' word and Naruto open his mouth to say something but…

"What's the haps, home girl?" Mrs. Ridgemount walk up to her daughter with a smile, wearing some tacky pink rapper-like outfit.

"MOM!" Lo nearly yelped out before she giggle sheepishly, "Um, hey. I was thinking, do you want to have lunch before you go on daddy's trip?"

"Aw, you gonna miss your B.F.F.?" The rich mother smiled widely.

"Um, yeah?" The brunette girl glanced at her boyfriend, "I'm gonna miss the whole family."

"That's sweet, sis." Ty appeared with his arm around Lo's shoulders.

'If her little brother and father show up, I'll run.' Naruto gulped nervously, he doesn't want to find out how his girlfriend's family reacts to their relationship. Her father can easily pop his head like grape with these arms!

"Lo want to have a goodbye meal." Mrs. Ridgemount smiled.

"Great." The older brother smiled, "We can do it in the D.R. I'll get Kelly to set it up."

"NO!" Lo almost cried out before she caught herself with a clearing throat, "I mean, don't make Kelly go to any trouble."

"You're right." Ty rubbed his chin, "I shouldn't ask Kelly to set it up…That's so rude."

"Right, rude." The brunette girl nodded with a smile, "Totally."

"I should ask her to eat with us!" He grinned.

"…What?!" Lo widened her eyes.

"Awesome!" The rich mother walked away with a smile as her son follows her, "See you at lunch, dudes."

"…" Naruto looked at the shellshocked brunette, "I guess that's not how you want it to go." Lo turn around to shove her face in the mascot's torso to muffle her furious scream, "Yup, I'm right, aren't I?" He pat her head again.

* * *

About an hour later, Naruto look up to see Lo exit the ship restaurant with mixed expression on her face. "How was the lunch with family?" He asked her and the brunette just sighed heavily, "That bad?"

"Much worse because of Kelly." Lo growled with crossed arms, "She kept terrorizing me in front of my unwitting family, forced Emma to dress in a lobster costume and rubs it into Emma's face with her relationship with Ty, she even kissed him in front of us!" She groaned disgustingly, "Then daddy decides to invite her to Thailand instead of me! ARGH!"

"Mm, I don't know, a month without Kelly doesn't sound this bad…" Naruto hummed, earn a small swat from his girlfriend. "Yes, you're right, it's bad idea to let Kelly go with your family since she'll use this time to suck up and worm herself into your family for money." She nodded with a frown, "So how are we going to do about that?"

"Oh, Emma and I get a plan." The rich girl smirked, "We are gonna trip Kelly up and record her saying that she's after the Ridgemount money and all that. Once she does, we'll play this video to my family and they'll see how much evil coldhearted bitch she is then it'll be bye-bye, Kelly, hello, Thailand trip!" She gave him a quick hug before she head out to the pool, "Bye, I'm gonna meet my family at the pool and help Emma try to get Kelly to confess!"

"…Maybe I should tag along and back them up?" The mascot muttered to himself. For some reason, his gut is telling him that it might blew up badly until he do something so he decide to head out to the pool area and keep his eyes on everyone secretly. Another great thing about being mascot is that many people may treat you like an invisible person.

* * *

"Oh boy…" Naruto said quietly to himself as he watch few of girls' plans went up in flare in distance and Kelly kept throwing a wicked smirk at their way every time it happened.

"Who are we kidding?" Lo sighed resignedly next to Emma, who wears a lobster costume, while she watch Kelly eating ice cream with Ridgemount family. "We can't beat Kelly. She's pure evil."

"We'll beat her." Emma texted her phone with claws as she smiled wickedly, "Just wait till Ty gets a call from Kelly's other boyfriend, J-Rod." She lift her phone up to her ear, "Yo, dis be J-Rod. I's calling to talk to Kelly, 'cause she be my girlfriend." Naruto see Kelly walk up to the girls and he take his phone out with camera on, filming just in case. "Yeah, me, J-Rod."

"Nice try." Kelly spoke up behind the girls with crossed arms, "I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work. This vacation's just the beginning." She smirked smugly, "I'm going to be at Christmas dinner, new year's, Valentine's day…Pretty much any time there are presents involved, I'm there." Her smirk turn wicked as she corked her eyebrow at them, "Before you know it, I'll be in Daddy's will."

"Oh, no, she didn't!" Lo glared at the young woman, "You stay away from daddy's will, you gold-digger! Some things are sacred."

"Yeah?" The young woman scoffed arrogantly, "What are you gonna do about it, you stupid spoiled whiny bitch?"

"You mean what are we gonna do about it?" Emma showed Kelly the video of her confession and the young woman widened her eyes.

"Why don't we show my family what you're really like?" The brunette smirked as she take Emma's phone before she walk toward her family, "Oh, family!"

"Wait!" Kelly chased after the rich girl and in the distance, Naruto stop recording them.

"And done." Naruto saved the video before he look up to the group, "…Maybe I'll sticking around for a bit before I go help Kahuna." He only stick around for about eleven minutes before he left the pool after seeing that there are nothing for him to do here.

* * *

The mascot was helping Kahuna with his lobster traps and the man was singing his heart out. "I've got the lobster, but I did not catch no anchovy." Kahuna singed, "No, n-no, no, no, n-no!" He stop singing when they hear a upset sigh and they turn to right to see Broseph sitting against his board. "Why such a landlubber, little dude?" He asked, dusting his hands.

"It's my theme song, guy." Broseph gestured to his braids with beads, "Can't give it up." He rattle them to play a song theme.

"Boss tune, man." Kahuna grinned before he lean to listen to a music on his radio, "Gnarly, dude. Your theme song is famous." He gave him a okay sign, "Nice."

"And this is the Gorgeous Brothers with their hit 'Girl, I Heart You'." The radio host spoke.

"WHAT?!" The black surfer gasped in horror with hands on his chest, "My…My theme song is the Grossness Brothers?!" He tear the beads off his braids then shake it out, "NOOOOOOOOO! I…Need…" His hair poof up in afro with a bounce, "Waves!" He grab his board then run out to the sea.

"And the day hasn't end yet." Naruto chuckled as Kahuna raise both of his eyebrows weirdly and Emma stomp past them, tossing her costume aside then head out in the ocean with her board.

"Emma, wait!" Lo ran past them with her older brother.

"Whoa!" Kahuna ran over to pick up the lobster costume, "Kahuna's eating good tonight."

"…Seriously, you really need to cut back on weeds." The mascot deadpanned before he notice that Lo have drop the phone during her run and Kelly appear to pick it up with a evil smirk. He quickly takes his phone out to record her.

"If this little bitch think she get one-up on me then think again." Kelly gloated to herself as she tap the phone screen, "And delete…Oh, what's that?" She played a video of Lo complaining about her family before a evil smirk form on her lip, "Ooh, I'm going to make her look bad by increasing the volume where everyone can hear her and set it on loop." She chuckled evilly, "Hopefully, this stupid meathead heartless daddy will cut her out from his will and give it all to me. Ha, only a girl can dream!"

'Yes, please dig deeper for me.' Naruto frowned behind his mask, he really can't wait to mess her plot up when this time come. The young woman walk toward the crowd, never notice the mascot following her from behind and she quietly tuck the phone inside Lo's pocket without her notice as Naruto kept filming her in act.

"Ooh, that did not look healthy." Lo said worriedly as Emma ate it after her first open-face air.

"She's not coming back up!" Ty quickly dove into the water then come back with Emma in his arms

"Oh, my gosh!" The brunette gasped worriedly as her friends quickly appear at her side with equal concern, "Emma, please be okay!"

"I think she needs mouth-to-mouth!" Lo's older brother lie Emma down.

"What?!" Kelly snarled, "Your mouth on hers?!" Ty perform CPR on Emma as the young woman fumed before she whisper under her breath, "I fucking hope this bitch die. If not, I'm going to kill her." Unawake of the fact that Naruto was still recording her and Emma's eyes snapped open at the very first moment her lip make contact with her crush's lip.

"Are you okay?" Ty sit up worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm great." Emma sighed dreamily before her crush help her up.

"Is everything okay?" Mrs. Ridgemount approached the crowd with her husband.

"All good." Lo replied, "Other than, you know, Emma almost drowning."

"Ty totally saved her." Fin gestured to the said teenager as he kept holding Emma's hands while Kelly glare at them dirty.

"Totally!" The rich girl smiled, "I wish I got some video of it." She gasped.

"I think you did get some video, didn't you, Lo?" The orange-haired teenager raised her eyebrow at her with a smile.

"Ridgemount, you hit play, our deal is off!" Kelly whispered to her with a unnoticeable grin and the brunette glanced between her and Ridgemount family as they look at her curiously.

"Yeah?" Lo glared at the young woman, "Deal with this!" She was about to hit play on her phone as Kelly grinned eagerly at her plot unfolding but…

"WAIT, LO!" Everyone turned to Wipeout as he waddle faster up to them, "Kelly rigged it to play another video after delete this video!"

"Say what?!" The brunette blinked owlishly in surprise.

"Hey, stay out of this, you oversize fish!" Kelly scowled angrily at the mascot, "That is none of your damn business, that is Ridgemount business and you have no place in…"

"However I back you up and catch all of Kelly's fine moments right here!" The mascot held his phone out as he play it on max volume where everyone can hear it.

"_This vacation's just the beginning."_ Kelly's voice gloated in video as the young woman's eyes widened in horror, _"I'm going to be at Christmas dinner, new year's, Valentine's day…Pretty much any time there are presents involved, I'm there. Before you know it, I'll be in Daddy's will."_

"_Oh, no, she didn't!"_ Lo's voice gasped, _"You stay away from daddy's will, you gold-digger! Some things are sacred."_

"_Yeah?"_ The young woman's voice scoffed arrogantly, _"What are you gonna do about it, you stupid spoiled whiny bitch?"_ That make Ty and Mrs. Ridgemount gasped.

"And here's another one." Wipeout played another video.

"_If this little bitch think she get one-up on me then think again."_ Kelly's voice gloated as the video show her doing the deed, _"And delete…Oh, what's that?_ _Ooh, I'm going to make her look bad by increasing the volume where everyone can hear her and set it on loop."_ Kelly's voice chuckled evilly, _"Hopefully, this stupid meathead heartless daddy will cut her out from his will and give it all to me. Ha, only a girl can dream!"_ Mr. Ridgemount's eye twitched angrily with gritting teeth as Kelly's eyes dart everywhere nervously.

"And one more for encore!" The mascot played one last video.

"_What?!"_ Kelly snarled as Ty give Emma a CPR on video, _"Your mouth on hers?! I fucking hope this bitch die. If not, I'm going to kill her."_

"What the hell?" Ty looked at Kelly in shock and disappointment, "Just because I give her CPR?! She was in serious danger and would have died if we don't do anything!"

"No, no!" Kelly waved with cold sweat as everyone glared at her, "I can explain! It's fake! All the videos are fake! Yeah!" She pointed at the groms and mascot, "They must use some editing software to rig…"

"It's all raw." Naruto handed his phone over to Mr. Ridgemount for proof, "You can see it's all in the raw camera folder."

"He's right." The frowning elder son checked over his father's shoulder.

"The real reason why Kelly date you is because she's a gold-digger." The mascot said.

"That's right!" Lo jumped in, "I was trying to tell you guys about that but she threat me and my friends with overtime shift and kept forcing us to do all humiliating stuffs."

"She even force me to work on my day offs!" Emma inputted, "Not just today but all the time and she took my day off for her own selfish reason! I actually never have a day off the whole summer!"

"That's true!" Fin confirmed and Broseph nodded.

"SHUT UP, YOU GROMS!" Kelly shouted at them then spun around to the Ridgemount family, "They are lying to you! I would never do these things! What you should do is firing this stupid spoiled bitch and her friends from…"

"What did you just call my daughter?!" Mr. Ridgemount stepped up to tower over her with stern expression and harden glare as the young woman's eyes widened at her slip, "And are you telling me what to do?!"

"I-I'm so…" The young woman stammered.

"YOU ARE FIRED!" The boss shouted down at her, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND DON'T SHOW YOUR FACE AROUND HERE OR ANYWHERE AT MY HOTELS EVER AGAIN! IF YOU DO, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL NEVER GET A HIGH-PAID JOB FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" He snapped his fingers, "SECURITY!" The security guards appear to grab Kelly by her arms then drag her away.

"And we're over, by the way!" Ty hollered out angrily.

"NO, NO, LET ME GO!" Kelly kicked her legs with scream as she tried to resist the guards' holding, "I WILL MAKE YOU ALL PAY FOR THAT! I'LL SUE YOU! I'LL SUE YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR MONEY! AND I'M GOING TO GET YOU, FISHY, FOR RUINING EVERYTHING!"

"I'm a mammal, you stupid lady!" Wipeout called out with a chortle and most people take pleasure in watching the screaming woman drag off the beach and away from the hotel for good.

"Yeah!" Lo high-fived with Emma and their friends in celebration before she jump over to hug the mascot happily, "Thank you very much, Naruto, for backing me up! You are now definitely the best boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?" Both Emma and Fin looked at them astonishingly.

"Boyfriend!" Mrs. Ridgemount gasped joyously.

"Boyfriend?!" Ty blinked, feeling his protective older brother instinct kicking in.

"B-B-B-Boyfriend?!" Mr. Ridgemount stuttered with twitching eye.

"Sweet, nice." Broseph grinned relaxingly, "Congrats, dudes."

"Oh, whoops!" Lo covered her mouth with a hand as her cheeks flushed lightly, it was a slip of her tongue and she was too exciting to get rid of this evil gold-digger. "Sorry, Naruto."

"It's okay, Lo." Naruto patted her back before he lean closer to whisper in his girlfriend while keeping one eye on the twitching owner, "…Should I start running?"

"Um…" The brunette looked at her father worriedly, "His eye only twitches when he's furious about something and want to take it out on someone so…" She gave him a big shooing gesture, "RUN, NARUTO, RUN!" The screaming mascot run as fast as he can in this costume and he waddle through the crowd.

"Come back here, mascot!" Mr. Ridgemount chase after him with a power-walk, "We are going to have a talk about dating my one and only daughter!"

"Daddy, don't hurt him!" Lo called out to her father, "…And can I go on Thailand trip since a spot just open up?"

"Yes!" The father hollered back while chasing the screaming waddling mascot, there is no way he's going to left his precious daughter with her boyfriend all alone at hotel while the family is gone for two weeks!

"YES!" The rich girl pumped her fist in celebration, "Here I come, back-to-school tan!"

"Girl, we're gonna swap juicy details about you and your boyfriend!" The rich mother hugged her daughter from behind.

"…Oh, crap!" Lo paled embarrassingly, she do not want to have a boy-talk with her mother and she's going to be stuck with her for two weeks in Thailand!

* * *

Lo look around in the common room as the groms loiter around, it have been couple days since she get back from her Thailand trip with her family. "So…What did I miss while I was gone?" Lo asked curiously, want to catch up on everything.

"I won another surfing contest." Fin smirked with hands behind her back, "And got Tide-Up sponsor as a bonus!"

"I got some sweet rides in and dig Naruto's style at the Office." Broseph grinned, he and the others have helped Naruto in Lo's place and they only surf at Office since Naruto's more comfortable there…And it was pretty cool to see him riding the wave with mask on a couple times.

"Yeah, I have good time with them there." Naruto said as he wear casual clothes with mask on his laps, "Then I have a small prank war with Ripper and Lance. I won, by the way."

"And everything is much relaxing and easy at work now." Emma smiled, "The new supervisor is much nicer, helpful and let us off early if there isn't anyone at the restaurant."

"Ah, jealous!" Lo said to her, only if she wasn't a maid…"Well, I guess I don't miss much, don't I?"

"No."

"Nah."

"Not really." Everyone replied.

"Good." The rich girl lean her head on Naruto's shoulder as they watch some movie on television, "…Anyone up for campfire?"

"Yeah, I'll stacking the logs." Emma nodded.

"I'll start the fire." Fin get up with others as she exit the dorm with the orange-haired teenager.

"I'll grab the marshmallows and hot dogs!" Broseph jogged out and Naruto was about to follow them out but his girlfriend stop him with hand on his shoulder.

"What's up?" Naruto asked before she suddenly surprise him with a chaste kiss then she pull away with a smile as the blonde's face turn red.

"I love you." Lo giggled.

"I-I love you too." He uttered dumbly, stunned by his first kiss.

"Mm, wonder if I can find some good ghost story for campfire." The giggling brunette drags her stunned boyfriend out.

"W-W-Wait, wait, what?" Naruto's eyes widened in horror as they walk down the trail.

"Don't worry, I'll let you hold me if you're too scared." Lo teased.

"Please don't share any ghost story or I'll prank you." He gulped and his girlfriend just laughed.

"Then I'll get you back for that if you do." The brunette giggled before she remember something, "Oh, right! My family want to have a dinner with you on weekend so they can get to know you. You can bring your mask with us if you want to."

"…Wait, with the family?!" Naruto paled, "B-B-But your dad…"

"He promised me that he won't bring the harpoon gun to table." Lo smiled brightly and her boyfriend merely gulp frighteningly before they reach the campfire site then join their friends as they share looks, wondering what the future will take them to.

* * *

Naruto smile down to a baby boy before he make some funny faces as the boy clap his hands with squealing giggles before Lo appear behind them. "Okay, I'm ready now." Lo tuck some hair strands into her French Crown braids then smoothing her sky-blue tropical floral dress, "Let's go." She toss a big bag around her shoulder, "We're going to be late for dinner." The blonde wear a white-and-orange buttoned-up shirt, navy jean and pair of black shoes.

"Yes, dear." Naruto stand up with baby in his arms, carrying him to a baby stroller then place him inside. "Okay, Wade, let's strap you in." He checked to make sure the baby is secured before he push the stroller with her as they exit the hotel room and walk up to the elevator. "Do you think we have enough bottles for dinner?"

"Should be." Lo checked the milk bottles in bag, "If not, one of us can go back up to get more when we run out of these." The blonde nodded before the elevator door open with a ding and they enter then he press first floor button. "…Hey, do you know Fin just won the biggest surfing contest of the year again?"

"Yeah, I'm not surprised that she won it again since she's the undefeated champion." He chuckled, "Did you also know that Broseph made news for riding the high world-record wave…Again."

"Yes, it's kinda hard not to know everything about the local legend." She chuckled lightly, "You can't even go anywhere in this town without hearing someone talking about Broseph. Remind me to congrats them when they come visiting us for their godson's birthday." The blonde nodded to her before the elevator open with a ding and they step out before they spot Lo's family and a familiar orange hair as Mr. Ridgemount wave Bummer away after he reported to boss about something on sixth floor.

"Guys, over here!" Emma waved to them while holding Ty's hand, she wear similar green dress and supporting a silver band on her finger. Her eyes land on Wade in stroller as his arms swinging around at random with some coo, "Aww, he get cuter every time I see him!"

"Indeed." Mr. Ridgemount bend down to tickle his grandson's chin with a grandfather-like smile before he stand up to shot a stern look at his son-in-law and Naruto gulped nervously, this man haven't forgive him for knocking Lo up a little before their college graduation and that was almost last year! It's really good thing that his father-in-law have soften over time and having his first grandchild, Wade, boost it up with his cute nature.

"Okay, everyone's here!" Mrs. Ridgemount clapped her hands happily, "Let's go in and have dinner!" She looked to her son-in-law with a smile, "Shame that your parents won't join us until tomorrow."

"It can't be help because of holiday." Naruto scratched his head with a sheepish chuckle, "You know how it gets at the airports during holidays…" The Ridgemount family looks at him confusingly as he sweatdropped, "Never mind."

"Guys, let's go inside." Lo coughed with a smile as her family agreed before they enter the restaurant and she sneak a glance to her husband. "Can't wait to break the news to them on Christmas?" Her smile widened, "That we're going to have another one."

"Y-Yeah, that's if your dad don't kill me like last time." The blonde man clenched his rear out of fear, he still have this scar when his father-in-law shot him in ass with this harpoon gun. It's really good thing he was wearing Wipeout costume at this time.

"Don't worry, I hid this thing." The blushing brunette woman patted his shoulder before they join the Ridgemount family in restaurant and a new Wipeout waddle by with a wave, greeting some guests.

* * *

**And that end the seventh chapter and the story of WO!**

**And we're done with this story! There are some little changes with Kelly episode but other than that, we just closed it with a happy ending for Naruto and Lo, along with some details about certain groms!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be wiped out.**


End file.
